Confrontation
by x.imagine.x
Summary: AU. B is bulimic again, 6 months after she decides not to go to France. When confronted, B has a panic attack and ends up in a coma from which she can't wake up. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1: The Betrayal

**Confrontation**

**Pairings: Mainly B/C, some B/S friendship, A little S/D. Nate may come in at some point as well. maybe some N/J, not totally sure about that quite yet.**

**Decription: set after Season 1 Finale. Blair is having some troubles and S, C, and her parents confront her about it. But when she has a panic attack, winds up in the hospital, tries to open her eyes, but finds she can't, what will she do? Will she find her way back to herself, or will she succumb to the temptation Death has to offer? (I know, description's a little lame and cheesy, but it's one in the morning... I like being lame and cheesy when i'm tired) No spoliers intended! If I happen to write something that even remotetly resembles a spoiler, please don't tell me I did! I hate spoilers (well most of the time...) anyways here's the first chapter.**

**Chapter 1: The Betrayal**

She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe they'd do this to her. Serena, her best friend. Chuck her sort-of boyfriend. She wasn't really sure what to call him actually. They weren't a public couple, but they were still together. Not anymore though. Not after this betrayal. This was the last straw. When he'd gotten drunk and almost kissed another girl right in front of her, she'd written that off as him being drunk, and him wanting to act like normal Chuck, so as not to rouse suspicion. When he'd broken her heart and almost drove her away to France, she'd forgiven him because she was sure that he was what she needed. But now she wasn't so sure. She didn't want someone who was going behind her back all the time, scheming with her best friend, confronting her with her parents like this.

So what? Maybe she'd thrown up a couple of times, but it wasn't that big of a deal. Hell, it wasn't any kind of deal. It was to be expected. Her life was a constant vortex of pain, except when she was with them. They took all the pain away. Made her forget what was happening in her life. In a way, they were just like the Bulimia. They both made her forget, if only for an instant, that she was where she was. She was at the bottom of the food chain. She couldn't get much lower. And the Bulimia took away the constant scrutiny of her mother, of herself when she saw her body reflected in the mirror.

Serena had always known. Right from the beginning.

Her mother, of course had known at the start as well, but when it had gone away for awhile, she had stopped taking notice. She'd thrown all her concerns (if there really were any to begin with) out of her mind. She'd stopped caring. Her father had never known. Her mother forbade anyone to tell him.

That was when Chuck came in. He was her knight in shining armor. He had always been there for her, as a friend, but in the past year, he had been there for her in a different way. A way that made her wonder why he had remained on the sidelines, 'the best friend', for as long as he had. She wondered how she'd ever gotten along without him there beside her, giving her the courage to keep going, even when she thought she was about to give up.

But, still, she needed something for herself. One thing she could control in her life. Her social status was gone, her perfect reputation was shot. She couldn't control what had happened with that. Just like she couldn't control how Serena had been born with the nature to care, even when Blair was a total bitch to her. She didn't deserve a friend like S really… She couldn't control the feelings she had for Chuck, and she couldn't control the feelings he had for her. But she could control this one thing. One action so simple as sticking her fingers down her throat. She had launched herself into this old, familiar sense of security it gave her. She felt a little more like her old self when she binged. She was no longer a fallen princess, but an empowered, confident young woman. She was closer to being the Old Blair. The Blair who spent hours in front of the mirror selecting the perfect outfit to wear to go out in, so that everybody would look, but not stare. She hated staring. That's why she hated the awkward silence in the room right now. Everybody was staring at her. Well, almost everyone.

Chuck refused to look at her. She could see the pain clearly reflected in his eyes. She wished he would just look at her and see the pain in _her_ eyes. The pain he and Serena had undoubtedly caused. They had told her parents. They had told them about what she was doing, what she had turned to. She'd known they were both concerned but pretended not to. It was easier that way. She had trusted them to not tell anyone and they had betrayed her. She didn't want to see them. Not again. She stared at nothing in particular. Her eyes watered. She had to get out of here. No, she couldn't. She wasn't allowed. She was on lock-down until the doctor came to see her. She wasn't allowed to run water while she was in the bathroom. She wasn't allowed to lock the door. Her mother and father stared at her in pain. But their pain didn't bother her as much as Chuck's did. His eyes were changed. They weren't warm, and soft, like they used to be. They were empty, dark, and of course, pained.

Serena was looking at her, concerned. Blair gazed back.

"Blair?" She asked tentatively.

"What?" Blair responded, her voice harsh and cold. Colder than she'd intended. Serena recoiled just a teensy bit at the sound of it.

"Blair, I'm sorry, we're sorry. We just couldn't stand by and watch you kill yourself."

"It wasn't killing anyone. I'm fine? See?" She replied, the words pronounced with a flat sort of expression. She held her hands up as if she were simply asking her best friend's opinion on what she was wearing.

"B! It _is_ killing you! Can't you see that? It's tearing you apart! You're not yourself anymore. You need help." Serena pleaded.

Blair just numbly took a step back. She could tell Chuck was about to say something, but she wouldn't let him.

"No. NO! Just shut up! I can't believe I trusted you! I needed to trust that you could just let me have this one little thing and you couldn't! You have to take everything away from me! Can't I just have this one thing? Can't you back off enough to let me take control of one itty bitty thing?!" She shouted.

"Blair! This isn't just one itty bitty thing! This is your life we're talking about! You could die just because you want to control something! And I'm sorry, but Serena and I couldn't just stand by and let you waste away like that. We love you too much…" Chuck broke in, angrily at first, then softer, until his voice was barely a whisper. His eyes had gone from a hard pain, to a softer, more vulnerable one. She almost believed it.

"NO! If you really loved me then you'd have BACKED OFF AND MINDED YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" She screeched. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO CARE ABOUT ME! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" She screamed even louder. And with that she ripped off the necklace he'd given her and threw it back at him. And S's friendship bracelet too. "HERE! TAKE THEM! I DON'T WANT THEM ANYMORE! I'M DONE WITH PEOPLE I CAN'T TRUST AND I SURE AS HELL CAN'T TRUST YOU!" She screamed even louder, if possible. Both Chuck and Serena looked taken aback and backed away a couple of steps as she ranted. She overturned a coffee table and started ripping the cushions off of the couch, as her parents tried in vain to calm her down, before she felt the horrible feeling of her airway being constricted. She gasped for breath, but couldn't get it. She stopped halfway through throwing a pillow clear across the room and clasped her throat, trying to breathe, panic gripped her. She was going to die!

"Blair?!" Her father half yelled, half asked. "Blair are you alright?"

"I-I can't-breathe!" She choked out. "Oh my God! S,- something's- h-happening! Wh-why can't I b-bre-breathe?"

Serena and Chuck both rushed towards her at the same time as her father yelled for her mother to call 911. Her mother shot a worried look at her daughter before running off to get the phone. The last thing Blair heard were the sirens wailing at the bottom of the apartment building and Chuck's worried eyes meeting hers.


	2. Chapter 2: The Mysterious Bleeping

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Gossip Girl. It belongs to ****Cecily von Ziegesar. I lay no claim to it. (so sorry I forgot it in the first chapter!!)**

Thanks for reading! Here's Chapter 2! It may be a little short, but I ran out of things to say after awhile. So here it is: Ta-da!

**Chapter 2: The Mysterious Bleep**

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.

What the hell was that?

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.

Whatever it was it was annoying.

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.

OK, severely annoying. She had to make whatever was bleeping stop. Now!

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.

Alright, enough of this. She just had to open her eyes and she could stop that damn bleeping.

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.

Why couldn't she open her eyes? What was happening?

Bleep-Bleep. Bleep. Bleep-Bleep.

She felt panicked once again. Panic. That was what she last remembered. Panic and Chuck's eyes. Chuck's beautiful, warm brown eyes.

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.

Again with the damn bleeping. Where the hell was she? She needed to open her eyes, sit up, and ask the nearest person where she was, and where she could find Chuck. And Serena. And her parents.

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.

Christ! Why couldn't she just open her damn eyes?

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.

WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE STOP THAT ANNOYING BLEEPING!! The words rebounded inside her head. They had no effect. The bleeping continued on.

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.

Where was she? Where was Chuck? Where was Serena? Where were her parents? Where the hell was anyone?

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.

She wanted to open her eyes right now. She wanted to look up and see Chuck beside her holding her hand. Gazing down with his beautiful, worried eyes.

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.

She wanted to see Serena standing just behind him. Her aura glowing brighter than ever.

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.

She wanted to see her parents standing at the foot of her bed, smiling down at her.

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.

She wanted to see her bedside table filled with flowers and get-well cards from too many people to count.

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.

She wanted to see her life restored to the way it once was.

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.

Hell, she wouldn't even mind if Cabbage Patch was there standing beside S, holding her best friend's hand.

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.

Why was she so mean to Cabbage Patch anyways? He made Serena happy. So unbelievably happy. And here she was pissing on their parade. Always the downer…

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.

Why did she have to be like that anyways? What kind of person enjoyed bringing everyone down to boost themselves up?

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.

Wait. What was she thinking? She lived for that. Was she going insane?

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.

Yeah, that was it. Insane. This mysterious bleeping was torturing her into insanity!

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.

Any minute now she would open her eyes and stare lovingly into Chuck's.

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.

Come on Blair! Just open your eyes! It's not that hard!

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.

All she had to do was open her eyes.

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.

But she couldn't.

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.

So she was stuck in this weird limbo while the mysterious bleeping bleeped on.

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.

**A/N: Alright! That's it for now! Please R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3: Out of Body Experience

**A/N: OK, I don't want to type that whole bleep thing over and over anymore. In Chapter 2 it was more for the effect than that I actually wanted to type it out over and over. So please imagine a constant bleeping noise. Also, I researched about the bulimia and how panic attacks can complicate and all that jazz, and I hope I got it right, but if something's off, please correct me on it and I shall fix it! I also hope I got Chuck right, sorry if I didn't. He's going to be a challenge to write, even though he won't really say a lot. **

**(sorry, one more thing: sorry for the confusion of posting this chapter, if there was any, I messed up the editing several times.)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Out Of Body Experience

She wished she could just get out of this dark place. She wished she could open her eyes. She wished she could move. Holy shit. She could move! But wait… She was lighter than she remembered. She tried again to open her eyes and found that she could open them, and see around the room! She was okay! She was awake!

She saw Chuck beside her bed, but her wasn't looking at her. Why wasn't he looking at her? She reached out to touch his face, to communicate to him that she was awake, but what she saw startled her. Her hand wasn't the normal color… It was a translucent white… She sat up hurriedly. What was wrong? Why didn't he jump at her sudden movement? Why did he keep looking down at where she had been? Blair gasped when she followed his gaze to find her body still there, laying undisturbed. Her porcelain skin was paler than usual and her face, lacking make-up, looked bare and empty. She looked so fragile. Wait. Why was she seeing herself? Why was she able to sit up in this bed and look down and see her body when she knew she was sitting up?

"Chuck?" She asked tentatively. "Chuck?" She asked again, louder. He didn't look up. Why wasn't he looking up? She reached her hand out to touch his cheek, but her hand glided through his head, effortlessly, making her squeal and pull her hand back. She nervously tried again, with the same result. He didn't even flinch. She could see everything, but not be seen. She could hear everything, but not be heard. She could feel everything, but not be felt. What was happening to her?

Serena entered through the door, making Chuck look up for an instant.

"Good, I thought for a second you were my father. He's been trying to convince me to stop spending every spare minute here. It's getting rather annoying if I do say so myself." He told S, not really looking at her.

"Chuck. He's right. Go home. Get some rest. Do your homework for a change. She'll be alright." S told him, nodding to indicate Blair.

"Yeah, well I'd prefer not to go home. It's more peaceful here." He spoke flatly, "If that's alright with you, of course," He added in that signature Chuck Bass mocking tone.

"Chuck, I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that."

"Thank you, your highness."

Blair watched as S rolled her eyes and sat down on the opposite side of her from Chuck and they sat in tense silence for a few minutes.

"S?" Blair asked, when she couldn't take the silence any longer. But Serena didn't look up. She just stared at Blair's motionless body. "SERENA! CHUCK!" She shouted, looking at each when she yelled their names. They just continued to sit there. She could feel her heart pounding. She raised her hand to study it. Why wasn't it the normal color of skin? It scared her to think that she was… Well, what was she? She really didn't know. Was she a spirit? Maybe. That scared her. She tried to touch Serena. Her hand floated right through her best friend's face. She was starting to get really worried. What was happening?

* * *

She had stood up. She had walked away from the bed once she was sure she could. She was standing in the corner of the room now, watching her motionless body. She couldn't believe she was here. She didn't know what to do, how to get back into her body. So she sat watching Chuck and Serena watch her. It was like this for 3 days. They monitored her carefully. She was stable, but she could quickly become unstable within a few seconds.

Blair frowned as she wondered what was going to become of her. Would she be doomed to wander this hospital forever? What if they pulled her plug? What would happen if they did that? She'd surely die. All because she just _had_ to throw up. She had learned from listening to doctors coming in and out that she had suffered a panic attack brought on by her Bulimia. Her heart rate had increased to the point of cardiac arrest so they injected her with a drug to slow her heart rate down. Unfortunately, her charts were messed up, and her body had an allergic reaction to the drug. To stop her body from doing anymore damage to itself, the doctors put her in a medically induced coma. However, unfortunately for her once again, she didn't wake up afterwards. She stayed in the comatose state. The doctors weren't sure what was wrong so they monitored her with extreme caution, but there was no change in her condition, other than the little flutter he heart had made. But they had no clue what it was from. Blair knew though. The heart flutters were when she had first realized she couldn't open her eyes, and when she had realized nobody could see her. And the doctors thought she was making progress to fighting the reaction! Yeah right.

* * *

Kati and Is stopped by to see her, with flowers. She was actually surprised when she saw their faces through the window. She bit her lip. What were they going to do? Chuck and S were at school, but yet Kati and Is were right here… She figured they probably thought it would be easier to sneak in and out without being caught. She stopped thinking about why they came and took a moment to appreciate that they did come.

"Hey B," Kati greeted the still form cautiously, as if expecting Blair to wake up any second and shout at them.

"Hey," Is echoed.

They stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do next. Then Is spoke up.

"You know what Gossip Girl's saying about you B?"

She wasn't sure she wanted to. She could see the blog layout and Gossip Girl's smug comments typed out neatly in the center of it all. _**Queen B out of commission!**_ But what came next out of Is's mouth surprised her.

"Here, I'll read it to you," She took out her cell phone, timidly.

'_**Hey everybody!**_

_**You know how Gossip Girl loves a scandal, and how our precious B is so very good at dishing them out. The latest scandal of our former Queen finds B in the hospital. Oh B, what have you done now? It must be serious though, because C and S are looking a little glum… Well, as much as I adore speculating, even I have a heart, so I'd like to wish B a speedy recovery. The Upper East Side misses you and your scandals, get well soon!**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl'**_

"See? Even Gossip Girl wants you to get better B!" Kati told her.

"We want you to get better too B. Come back to us soon," Is gave the parting remark as they both laid their flowers on one of the bedside tables in the room and walked out.

Blair stared after them. She wondered why she'd ever despised them. They were so nice to her. That Gossip hag was even being nice. Maybe being laid up in a hospital had its pros…

Blair sighed and stared once again at her lifeless body.

* * *

_**A/N: Alright! That's it! Please R&R!**_


	4. Chapter 4: One of Us

A/N: OK, I am so sorry, but I accidentally screwed up on the editing in chapter three, even though I reposted it like 50 times… (I have a feeling I'll screw it up a lot…) I was supposed to edit Chuck out of the gossip girl post (because in Chapter 1 Blair says they aren't a public couple yet), but I forgot to. The post is supposed to read:

'**Hey everybody!**

**You know how Gossip Girl loves a scandal, and how our precious B is so very good at dishing them out. The latest scandal of our former Queen finds B in the hospital. Oh B, what have you done now? It must be serious though, because S is looking a little glum… Well, as much as I adore speculating, even I have a heart, so I'd like to wish B a speedy recovery. The Upper East Side misses you and your scandals, get well soon!**

**XOXO Gossip Girl'**

Sorry for the confusion, I'll try to be more careful in the future!

Anyways, thanks for your reviews, and here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4: One of Us**

Blair stared continuously at her body day after day. It had now been a week since Kati and Is had come to visit her and she had to say it was a little boring. Just standing here day after day, watching, waiting. She stared at Chuck and Serena as they stared at her. She had long since given up on trying to get their attention. It was never going to happen.

"Hello?" Blair's head snapped up at the strange voice. She searched for its source around her room. Another loyal subject come to pay their respects perhaps? Alas, Blair found nothing out of the ordinary in the room. She wrote it off as another patient's visitor, a little lost maybe. However, something inside her mind told her there was more to it than that.

She suddenly found herself wondering if she could leave the room. Maybe go do something other than stare. She'd tried to fit herself back into her body yesterday, but to no avail. So she was trapped in doomsville, waiting for her heartless mother to come in and pull the plug. She hadn't seen her mom once this whole time, so it wouldn't surprise her if her mother did only come in to pull her burden of a daughter's plug. Her dad had come in a couple of times. If she hadn't been so worried that she wouldn't wake up, she would have laughed at the way Chuck left the room so quickly when Harold entered. S stayed sometimes, but mostly she just followed Chuck out the door, probably to the waiting room or the café on the ground level, because they always came back after he left. After a week of hearing the same stuff about 'get better' and 'hurry and come back to us' it had started to get a little old. She was getting fed up with this whole thing. She wanted out!

"Hello?" The same strange voice called. Again, as Blair looked she could see no one, "Anyone?" It called out again. Maybe… maybe she should go check it out. It wasn't like there was anything better for her to do. And what was the harm? So what if the voice belonged to someone who couldn't see her? At least she'd know if she could leave this godforsaken room. She glanced quickly around the room to make sure once more that the voice hadn't originated from there, then walked carefully towards the door. She froze as Serena jerked her head up in the direction of the door. Had S seen her? No, it wasn't possible. Her conclusion was confirmed when Blair saw Cabbage Patch in the door, smiling softly at Serena. They greeted each other and Chuck excused himself, disguising the pain in his eyes at seeing the happy couple. Blair suddenly wanted to run after him, comfort him, be there with him. Tell him she'd never throw up again, even if she had the flu. Alright, maybe she'd make an exception for the flu. What was she supposed to do if she threw up during the flu? Swallow it? That was totally disgusting. No way. She was definitely making an exception for the flu.

She continued on her way out the door. She held her breath as she stepped over the threshold and out of the room. She made it! She was free! She could roam with the freedom of a wild animal! Maybe not a wild animal… They were too wild. Maybe with the freedom of a lioness roaming her territory. Yeah, that was it. She was a lioness! She smiled to herself and stepped out of the hallway, right in the way of paramedics wheeling a gurney quickly through the hallway. She turned and saw them, but was too late to jump out of the way as they passed right through her. She screamed at the impact, but surprisingly, there was none. The gurney went right through her midriff and continued on through, without even a hesitation. She stopped her scream midway through, realizing it hadn't hurt, and they hadn't seen her.

"Who screamed? Are you alright? What's happening to me?!" The voice wailed. Blair suddenly spotted the source. Another ghost-like person standing not too far off along the corridor, whirling around in circles, trying to get people's attention. She waved her hand in people's faces and shouted at them. It didn't work, of course. Blair took a deep breath to steady herself and made her way over to the girl.

"I did, and yes, I'm fine. It passed right through me." She told the frightened girl.

"Wait? You can hear me? You can see me?"

"Yeah… why else would I be talking to you?" Blair frowned at her.

"Well… I don't know. Maybe I thought I was going crazy."

Blair just looked at her.

"So.. Do you have any idea where we are and what's going on?"

"I know about as much as you do."

"Which is?"

Blair rolled her eyes. She was starting to regret coming to investigate. This girl was going to be annoying. "Which is that we're out of our bodies and we can't be seen, heard, or felt."

"Oh. I knew that."

"Of course you did…" Blair responded doubtfully.

"So… What's your name?" She asked Blair, "Oh, wait! I know you! Your Blair Waldorf!"

"Yeah, I'm Blair Waldorf…" Blair knew she was supposed to ask the girl's name next, but she really didn't want to show much interest in this new girl.

"I'm Melanie Kerrington! But wait, how did you get in here? How did the legendary Blair Waldorf end up in the hospital, unconscious?"

"That's really none of you business Melody."

"Melanie."

"Right, sorry…" Blair knew she didn't sound sorry, but she wasn't in the mood to pretend she cared right now.

"Well, I was in a car accident two days ago. My father and I were broadsided by a semi-truck. It's pretty terrible. My body is covered in casts and bandages… My mother sits in my room, sometimes she cries, sometimes she just sits. My dad's just down the hall from me… He has a broken leg and is being kept in just for a night longer to be observed. Then he's going to get to go home." Melanie told Blair, starting energetically, getting sad in the middle, then energetically again.

"Oh, wow. I'm sorry Melanie." Blair said, really caring this time, and making sure to get the correct name so as not to offend the glassy-eyed younger girl.

"So, do you have any idea what's happening to us?" Melanie asked her.

"Do I look like I know?" Blair was back to being annoyed.

"No, I just thought I'd ask though. Just in case."

Blair rolled her eyes again. "Come on. Lets just go see if we can find anyone else."

"Alright."

They walked down the corridor. Blair spotted Chuck sitting in a chair by the waiting room, rubbing his eyes. She faltered. She wanted to go over to him. But she couldn't, because he couldn't see her, or see her. So she could do nothing but look.

"Who's that?" Melanie asked curiously.

"My boyfriend…" Blair told her sadly, half-smiling.

"Really? Do you miss him?"

"Yeah…I do…" Blair told her, still gazing at Chuck. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and wiped it away furiously. It was stupid how she couldn't touch people, and people couldn't touch, see, or hear her, but she could still cry, and be normal. It was so frustrating.

Melanie stood awkwardly, not sure what to do. She reached out to touch Blair's arm, jerking her back to reality. Or as close to reality as possible.

"Sorry." Blair shook her head clearing it of all the thoughts running through her head. The pain, the guilt. "Lets go."

They turned away from Chuck and continued on their way down the corridors. Melanie sighed when they couldn't find anyone.

"What are we going to do now?" She wailed.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going back to my room." Blair told her, starting off towards her room.

"Hey, wait!" Melanie ran after her. "Where am I supposed to go?"

"Back to yours…" Blair stated the obvious.

"But… How will we meet up again tomorrow? How will you know where I am?"

"How about we make a meeting place?" Blair suggested, not wanting Melanie to know where her room was. "How about we meet tomorrow at noon at the front desk to resume our search?" Melanie nodded her approval of the plan, and she headed off in the opposite direction. Blair had to admit that she was a little curious as to where Melanie's room was, but she figured that in time, she'd find out. Time. That was insinuating that she wasn't getting back into her body anytime soon… That scared her. A lot of things scared her about this.

She walked back to her room. She grimaced when she saw Chuck still hunched over in a chair beside her. Serena was right. He needed to go home, get some rest. It wasn't like she was getting out of here anytime soon.

* * *

The next day Blair and Melanie met at the front desk. Melanie looked at her, accusing.

"Yes, I know, I'm late," Blair rolled her eyes, "A whole two minutes! Wow!"

"Yeah, you are! Now hurry! Hurry! Lets go!" Melanie bounced excitedly.

About halfway down the corridor on the floor below, they met a pair of people just like them. Blair's eyes widened. She hadn't expected to find anyone else.

"Hey!" Melanie called out excitedly, causing the two to look over. "Hey over here! Over here!" She yelled jumping up and down, much to Blair's protests. Even if they could only be seen by these two newcomers, Blair was still very much aware of how she looked if she was seen with Melanie when she was acting like that.

"Calm down Melanie. It's not like they're going to go anywhere…" Blair muttered, embarrassed.

"Hey!" One of them nodded at them as the two came over. One was tall, dark, and handsome, the one that had spoken was a girl who looked similar to him, she easily could have been his sister.

"Hey. Who are you? How are you? How did you get here? What's going on?" Melanie spouted off quickly as the two of them just stared at her, mouths hanging open. Blair just grinned. As much as she hated to admit it, the girl was growing on her.

"Excuse her. She's a little overexcited." Blair smiled broadly at the two. "Are you two siblings?"

"Yes." They both answered at the same time.

"Twins, actually." The guy stated, "I'm older by two minutes!" He smiled mock-childishly, and Blair couldn't help but smile back.

"So how long have you guys been here? Like this?" Melanie asked.

"We can't even keep track. It's like we've been here forever…" The girl trailed of wistfully.

"Really?" Blair asked, hoping she'd heard wrong. She didn't want to be here forever.

"Not forever really. Probably a few months, maybe a year give or take," the brother covered. Blair was pretty sure it was a covering type of tone anyways. He'd said it a little to quickly for her liking.

"So… are there anymore people like us?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, loads."

"Really now." She frowned slightly.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything."

"But you frowned. Why?" He asked her.

" I did _not_ frown." It was Blair's turn to cover.

"Yes you did." He argued.

"Fine I did. But I was only wondering what makes us like we are."

"And how do you expect to find that out?"

"I don't know. You're the expert. You tell me."

"Fine. Trish and I," He started indicating his sister, "We were in a building collapse. Our apartment building was unstable and it just gave out. That was in April of 2007. Our parents moved us into this hospital here and put us both on ventilators. We've been here ever since. Our best guess is that the souls of people knocked unconscious can leave their bodies, and so that's what we are. Souls."

"Souls? That's so cool! I've never seen a soul before!" Melanie jabbered.

Blair rolled her eyes in fun at the exuberant young girl. She really was coming to like her. "So… If you know what we are and how we got to be here… Do you… Know how to get back?"

"No, but we know who does." Trish stated.

"Who?" Blair demanded. She wanted to get out of this as quickly as possible. She didn't want to be here any longer than she had to.

"I can't tell you just yet. You aren't ready."

"What? What do you mean! Of course I'm ready! I want to go back! How can you deny me that?" Blair shouted at Trish in disbelief.

"Because Master told us that we couldn't go back until we had come to terms with our lives."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that, until you make peace with yourself, you can't go back into your own body Blair," The guy told her gently.

"You know, I don't even know you? How can I trust you?" Blair asked, on the verge of tears.

"Blair, please, just trust us. We know what we're talking about."

"I'm positive you don't. Now if you'll all excuse me, I have to go…Watch people watch me." She told them lamely, turning and walking briskly away.

"Blair wait!" The boy ran after her.

She didn't respond, just kept walking. She stopped short of her room, sat on a bench outside in the hall, waiting for him to catch up. She wasn't about to take him right into her room. She wouldn't let him see her vulnerability. Not some stranger. She wasn't going to take him anywhere else either.

"It's weird." She told him when he sat beside her.

"What's weird?" He asked.

"How we can't be seen, heard, or felt, but yet we can see and hear other people. And how we can't touch them, they can't touch us, but we can touch other solid things. It's strange how it comes and goes. We can sit on this bench, I could reach out and touch your shoulder right now, but yesterday morning, I left my room and a gurney went straight through me. Why does that happen?" She asked him.

"I don't really know. I think it's if the solid object is going to cause harm to you, it goes through. But this bench, it doesn't look like it's going to hurt anyone, unless you have an irrational fear of benches." he joked.

"Please." She scoffed.

He smiled at her, placed his hand on her arm. She stiffened on the contact. He sensed it, removed his hand.

"What?" He asked her gently.

"Nothing…"

"Something's wrong."

"Well of course something's wrong you dimwit! I had a panic attack and I got put in a coma, and now I can't get back! I want to get back, I want to wake up, get up, and get out of here!" She was on the verge of hysteria.

He touched her arm again. She didn't stiffen this time. She wasn't going to cry though. She had made herself a promise when she was young that she wouldn't cry in front of anyone but S. She intended to keep that promise.

"It's alright, it'll get better Blair, I promise."

"How can I trust that promise? I hardly know you. I don't even know your name."

"It's Gary, and you can trust me because I've been like this for long enough to know that it will." He told her softly. She looked into her room longingly, her eyes welling with tears. She caught a glimpse of Chuck's hand entwined with hers as he sat beside her bed, oblivious to the conversation that she was having with Gary just outside. But she knew that he wasn't oblivious to the fact that she might never come back. But no, she was going to come back.

"I just, I don't know what I am anymore."

"That's easy Blair. You're one of us."

"Yeah, but what are you?"

"We're people who are caught in between what was and what's going to be. The Master says that we all have to choose. Go back, or go on." Gary told her, studying her expression carefully.

"Go on?" Blair frowned.

"Yeah, to the next stage. After this life."

"How can I go back?" Blair asked, hope showing through her big brown eyes. "How do I get back? I've got too much to live for. Way too much. I'm not giving up, help me get back."

"No, the only one that can do that is you."

"How?"

"You have to make peace with yourself as a person. With what you've done."

"I'm at peace! I couldn't care less what I did to people that deserved it! How am I supposed to make peace with myself if I'm not struggling with anything?"

"You must be, or you'd already be back Blair."

With those words he got up and walked away. She stared after him for a moment before frowning. She hadn't told him her name…

**_Alright, that's it. please R&R!_**


	5. Chapter 5: The Talk

Thanks for any reviews that may have been left… Please Review! I see your story alerts, I know you're reading… Anyways here's the next chapter.

And I'm sorry if I don't get Blair and Chuck and everybody else quite right. I reread my previous chapters and they don't really sound like they do on Gossip Girl.

Chapter 5: The Talk

Blair sat on the bed, lined herself up perfectly, then laid down fitted inside her body. She closed her eyes and meditated. She was at peace. Wasn't she? Arg. This wasn't working. She wasn't at peace, she didn't see how to be at peace. She needed to talk to this master person, but Gary and Trish wouldn't tell her anything about him. She was getting annoyed with this. She opened her eyes again, sat up, looked back down at her body, still laying there. She made a noise of frustration, glanced at the clock. She was late to meet Melanie. If she didn't hurry, she'd have to hear about it all the way to meet Gary and Trish.

As predicted, Melanie gave her an earful about how late she was. Blair tried her best not to tell the girl to shut up. She'd been trying to get away from this limbo, wasn't that excuse enough? Finally Blair had had enough of Melanie's lecturing.

"I was trying to be at peace alright?" Blair told her with annoyance.

"Be at peace, what are you…Wait. You were trying to go back?"

"Well yeah. Isn't that what you want to do? What Gary and Trish want to do?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd try so quickly. You don't even know how, do you?"

"I'm Blair Waldorf, of course I know how."

"Then why are you still here?" Melanie asked her.

Blair knew Melanie had gotten her there, "Fine, I don't know how to do it."

Melanie grinned broadly, "Good, then you can stay here for awhile with me. Wouldn't it be just great if we both woke up and were the best of friends forever and ever?"

"Magnificent." Blair agreed, with sarcasm Melanie either didn't pick up, or ignored.

"GARY! TRISH! OVER HERE!" Melanie yelled suddenly, making Blair jump.

"Melanie please! Must you yell?" Blair's voice was edged with annoyance.

Melanie smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Blair smiled despite herself. She couldn't help but become attached to the young girl. She was truly the essence of youth. Blair wished she'd been that exuberant when she was younger, instead of being all proper and withdrawn, wasting her childhood away. She'd always been that way. These past couple of months however, the couple of months she and Chuck had been together, she had been less uptight. She had felt more free. Even Nate had begun to look at her differently. She knew he noticed that little glow in her eyes again. She had felt like going up to him and rubbing it in his arrogant face that Chuck was the one to put it there again, just like Chuck had been the one to put it there the first time. She still couldn't believe that after all the times she'd forgiven him, the one time she'd messed up their relationship, he'd turned so completely on her. She was still angered by it. The other three must have noticed the anger in her face, because Melanie spoke up, jolting Blair from her thoughts.

"So, what are we doing today? Can we go see the master? Can we go back to living now?"

"Melanie, you two aren't ready to see Master yet. You must wait two more days." Trish told her.

"Two more days? We've already waited two days! Why can't we just go see him?" Blair demanded angrily. She was getting fed up with the whole 'wait for a little longer' and 'you aren't ready' sayings.

"Blair, you aren't ready yet…" Gary told her softly, reaching out his hand to touch her arm. She jerked away from his hand.

"Who are you to say that? You don't know me and I do, so I'll tell you when I'm ready and I'm damn well ready now!" She shouted, "And how do you know my name? I haven't told you anything about me, much less my name!"

"You must have mentioned it," Trish said too quickly.

"I know damn well I did not!"

"Then Melanie said it. That's it. Melanie was talking to you and she's like 'Blair…' "

Blair frowned, but pretended to accept that excuse. It would look odd to argue. "Yeah, you're probably right, sorry."

"Oh no, that's alright. We get that a lot." Trish told her, then, realizing what she'd said, she quickly changed the subject, "So, we're going to take you down to the maternity ward. Show you how peaceful babies are."

Blair frowned again, "What does that have to do with anything? We don't care about any babies…"

"Don't be silly Blair. Babies are so cute! Lets go!" Melanie chirped, skipping ahead of them.

Trish smirked at Blair, "You heard the kid. Lets go."

Blair opened her mouth to retort, but Gary stopped her. "Best not to argue Blair. C'mon, the babies are harmless, promise." He smiled, a cross between Nate's million dollar smile and Chuck's half-smile, half-smirk.

She pursed her lips and followed them, clenching her jaw. She didn't care about babies. She was beginning to think there wasn't any Master or any way out, that Gary and Trish were just stalling.

"We're not, promise," Gary told her, seemingly reading her mind.

"Promise is a big word, and I hardly know you, so forgive me for not trusting you," Blair responded while still walking away from him.

She heard Gary sigh and jog quickly to catch up with her.

As he fell into step with her he spoke again, "Blair, please, I haven't done anything to hurt you and I don't plan on it anytime soon so can you please trust me?"

"No, sorry. I only extend the privilege of my trust to a select few people, and sorry to say you aren't one of them." She told him, not in the least bit sorry. Blair wished she'd been wearing heels so that when she walked further ahead, away from Gary, they would make that satisfying click that gave Blair that extra sense of pride when she walked away from people. But no. She was stuck in bare feet with two hospital gowns, one overtop for her front, and one underneath to cover her back. So she settled for padding away on her bare feet, head held high.

"Hey Melanie!" Blair said brightly when she caught up with the girl.

"Hey! Aren't you excited to go see the babies? I love babies! They are just so adorable!" Melanie chirped. Blair tried hard not to wince. This girl was just way to cheerful for her own good.

"Yeah, babes are pretty great…" She half-smiled. The mention of the babies brought her memory racing back to a few months ago when she'd thought that she was pregnant. She remembered her panic like it was yesterday. She'd been so confused. _What if it had been Chuck's? How would she have told Nate? _She shook off the thoughts. She hadn't been pregnant and she had more pressing issues than this. She had to figure out how the hell she was going to get out of here.

Her thoughts were cut short as they arrived at the maternity ward. She turned to Trish and Gary, "Alright, we're here, we came, we saw, lets go see the master person."

"No, not yet Blair," Trish said smoothly, sliding up to her and sticking an arm around her shoulders. "Take a moment. Look at the innocence of the babies. Look!" Trish frowned at Blair's resistance to look, and demanded she look.

Blair was a little taken aback by this sudden harshness. "And what if I don't?" She asked, raising her eyebrows challengingly.

Trish just rolled her eyes, dropped her arm, and walked away saying, "Suit yourself. Just don't blame me if you're stuck here for eternity…" as she went.

Blair stayed strong for a moment, not looking, before she caved and glanced quickly towards the glass. Once she actually looked, she found herself captivated by it. She wondered why she had been apprehensive to look. She bit her bottom lip and just stared at the room holding the little blue and pink bundles. She was so intent actually, that she didn't see Trish smirking at her off to the side.

* * *

Blair sat in her room at the end of the day. It had been an utter waste, now that she looked back on it. All they'd done was stare at the babies for a few minutes then just randomly walk around. In the process of all of their walking, Blair got extremely annoyed by Melanie's constant jabber and not-so-subtly passed her off to Trish, then uncertainly slowed to walk with Gary. It was odd, like the minute she fell into step with him all was forgiven. They walked in a comfortable silence while listening to Melanie talk and Trish try to appear interested, which they both laughed at. For the first time, Blair noticed that Gary and Trish were wearing actual clothes, whereas she and Melanie wore hospital gowns. She wasn't quite sure what that meant, and filed it away in her head. After they'd walked around enough so that even Meli (as she'd told them to call her) was tired, they returned to their respective rooms. Meli was curious about Blair's real body and her condition and such, and asked to see her room. Blair had fended off the question with a muttered 'maybe later' then bade her goodbye at the front desk on their floor. Blair had to admit, she was curious about Meli's condition too. Maybe they could work something out before they had to leave…

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Blair was getting extremely bored of waiting around with no entertainment when suddenly her father came into the room. Chuck immediately stood and started to leave but Harold stopped him. Blair frowned.

"Charles, I always thought you were a little odd whenever Blair brought you 'round. You never really spoke to anyone but her and Nate and you seemed a bit detached from reality to me." Her father started.

Chuck frowned slightly and her father smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry, all of this has a point."

"I always wondered what you were about, and it was obvious to many people that you didn't really commit to anyone in particular, so I kept my eye on you. I mean no offense, but when I heard that you were seeing my daughter, I was a little worried, so naturally, I've been watching you even more closely. You know what I've seen Charles?"

"No, sir," Chuck replied, making Blair smirk. The only ever time she'd heard Chuck call someone 'sir' was when he addressed his father.

"I've seen how much you seem to care about my Blair-bear. I saw it when you called me to tell me about her relapse, I saw it when you were at the confrontation, and I'm seeing it now. The way you've sat beside her every single day when school's out, holding her hand, keeping her company, even if she can't see or hear you. Again I mean no offense, but not many people would do that for someone they care about. Serena doesn't. I don't. Eleanor doesn't. I'm sure I'm right in thinking Nate wouldn't either."

"But sir, with all due respect, I'm sure that you all have other aspects in life that need attending to, not just Blair."

"Yes, Serena and Nate would have absolutely no real obligation to stay here day after day, but her mother and I should have no excuse. Blair is our daughter. We should be here, sleep deprived, disheveled, living on horrid coffee, not running around New York, trying to control our crazy lives. We should be encouraging our daughter to wake up, not encouraging different people to come to certain social functions. I have to say, Eleanor and I are too caught up in our own lives to worry about the fate of our daughter, but here you sit, day after day. So now I ask you, and I expect complete honesty, do you love my daughter Charles?"

Chuck's eyes flicked to Blair's motionless body before he looked into her father's, "Yes."

Blair's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She felt tears well up in her eyes. Chuck Bass just said he loved her! Chuck Bass didn't love anyone! Yet he said he loved her, and she knew him well enough to know that he meant it. Blair felt her heart swell in her chest with excitement and longing. She needed to get back.

* * *

"Gary, please, you must understand me. I _need_ to get back. Please, please, tell me how." Blair pleaded with Gary the next day.

"Blair, I already told you, you aren't ready yet. Being at peace is only part of what you must do."

"What else? Tell me."

"Well… you have to come to terms with everything you have done, you must have a yearning to return, and you must stare Death in the face." Gary told her.

Blair frowned, "Stare death in the face? Haven't I already done that? I'm here because I almost died! What more can I do?" She cried.

"No, you misunderstand. People will come. They will try to seduce you. You never know when, they come on their own schedule, but make no mistake, they will come." He told her, smirking knowingly.

Blair sighed exasperatedly, "Why me?" She whined loudly.

"Because you stuck your finger down your throat," Trish turned to her and said coldly.

Blair frowned, placed her hands on her hips, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Trish smirked and turned around, "Now come along, we have to go to the elderly ward."

Blair bottled her annoyance at Trish and started to follow, halting when a thought occurred to her, _I never told anyone here that I was Bulimic…_


	6. Chapter 6: Reflections

Hey, I am so sorry for the delay of like pretty much a month… I actually wrote this chapter 3 times. I had it as 3 separate chapters, then one monster, confusing chapter, and finally settled on this, told mostly in flashbacks.

Thanks for any and all reviews! Here's the update. I'm going to say that it's been about 2 weeks that Blair's been in a coma. And all of the italicized parts are flashbacks explaining what Blair learned over the past few days.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: Reflections**

Blair had taken to walking around on her own at night, completely bored out of her mind. Now however, she sat in her room. She sat there staring listlessly at her body, and Serena beside it. Chuck's father had finally enforced some discipline and forced Chuck to stay home to finish his homework, plus extra credit assignments to make up his already missed work. By the way S was talking about it, Chuck was pissed. S sounded a little angry at her soon-to-be step-father as well. Lily and Bart's wedding was fast approaching and, as much as Serena hated to admit it, she hated Bart. Serena was always the one to encourage people to do stuff that made them happy, but she wasn't encouraging her mother to marry Bart. She'd simply told her mother that she'd prefer Bart over Rufus, Chuck over Dan really. This latest development hadn't really earned any brownie points for Bart in Serena's mind. Blair was actually a bit surprised that S was angry Chuck wasn't allowed to see Blair. Serena hated Chuck almost as much as she hated Bart, but that hate was dwindling into dislike quite quickly. Serena vented to her motionless best friend about how Bart had no right to keep Chuck at home, how Bart should be locked up and kept away from society. She vented for a very long time. It actually amused Blair. Well, she was glad for the amusement, she'd been sitting here for three days straight, in shock at what she'd learned over the past few days…

* * *

**Day 1**

_Blair waited at the front desk. It was the first time Melanie had been late. As soon as Melanie was spotted making her way slowly towards the front desk, Blair made a beeline for her._

"_Hey, you're late." Blair smirked until she caught sight of Melanie's pale expression, which was a strange one to see masking Melanie's features. She was sad… "What's gotten into you?"_

"_My mom was talking in my room to me. She was talking about how she knew I wouldn't want to be laying there like that, all those tubes and stuff hooked up to me. She told me how much she loved seeing me awake and joyful, and she said that if I didn't wake up in 10 days, she's going to take me off of life support…" Melanie deadpanned, biting her lip. Blair could tell that the girl didn't want to die, and Blair wouldn't say it aloud, but she didn't want her to either…_

Blair closed her eyes remorsefully. It had been four days since then. Melanie had six days left to live. Gary and Trish weren't any closer to helping them get back to the land of the living, and Melanie was running out of time…

**Afternoon- Day 1**

"_Gary, please, just help her get back. Help her wake up. I won't complain, promise." Blair smiled sweetly, touching Gary's arm softly. Gary's muscle tensed._

"_Why should I just race her through the steps? She's not ready." He argued._

"_Because she's only got 10 days. She needs to get back. Please Gary, do it for her," She moved a little closer._

"_No, I'm sorry. It's not going to work. If she's rushed and it doesn't work, her body will reject her and she'll be back where she started again."_

"_Then do it for me…" Blair said seductively, moving even closer to Gary._

_Gary frowned slightly as she moved even closer. He had no idea, but Blair was only doing this so he'd agree to help Melanie._

"_Fine. I'll talk to Trish," He caved in less than ten seconds. Pathetic by her standards. She smiled up at him triumphantly, stepped back under the pretense of going to see Melanie, who was still sitting off to the side despondently. _

"_Hey Melanie, I got Gary to talk to Trish about it. It'll be alright. We're going to get you back. You won't give your mother a chance to take you off of life support, ok?" She grinned reassuringly at Melanie. _

_As she stared at the younger girl, a thought wormed it's way into the back of her mind. _If he helps Melanie, he might as well help me too. This could work out better than I thought. _Her grin widened._

* * *

Serena was still sitting there. Blair seemed to look right through her as she remembered her next encounter of that day…

**Afternoon-Day 1**

"_Blair, it's going to take time to convince Trish." Gary whispered, after she had pulled him aside, asking if he was ever going to get around to asking her about Melanie's situation._

"_What do you mean time? We don't have any time, Gary!" Blair whispered loudly._

"_We? Don't you mean Melanie?" Gary asked, frowning, "Wait, are you only trying to get us to help Melanie to help you? Is that was this is about? You can't wait to get back so you piggyback on Melanie's problems? Hoping that maybe, just maybe, we won't notice you along for the ride?"_

"_No… not exactly." Blair bit her lip, but rushed on as Gary showed every sign of walking away, "Listen, I really do want Melanie to get back. But I thought that… well… if you help her you might as well help me too. Kill two birds with one stone kind of thing, you know?"_

"_I can't believe you! Seducing me under the pretense of helping an innocent girl, while only really caring about your own selfish agenda!"_

"_Gary, it's not like that! I want Melanie to go back, but why waste time helping us separately, when you could spend half the time helping us together?"_

"_You do have a point…" Gary admitted slowly._

"_I know. So convince Trish. Tomorrow." Blair ordered, turning and walking away, trying to mask her triumphant smirk. If Melanie was going home, so was she…_

* * *

Blair watched Serena sigh and stare helplessly at the body in the bed, oblivious to Blair actually watching her from across the room. Suddenly Serena cried out in frustration and stood up, releasing Blair's hand.

"Dammit Blair! Wake up!" Serena suddenly shouted, pacing beside the bed, hands pulling at her hair while she walked crisply one way, turned, walked the other way, turned and so on.

"Blair, if you don't wake up this second, I swear I'll… I'll… Oh I don't know what I'll do!" Serena cried, collapsing in her chair once again, her head dropping into her arms in sorrow.

Blair wished she could wake up, but knew she couldn't. She wasn't even sure if Gary and Trish were working as a team to help them anymore. She flashed back to a scene in the day after Melanie was put on death row…

**Late Evening- Day 2**

_Blair was on one of her midnight to early morning walks when she overheard an argument between two very familiar voices, but she just couldn't place them. She stopped to listen by the door., catching the tail end of the argument._

"…_I can't do it. They're real people, just like us."_

"_I don't care. They're caught in-between so we have to help them along. And for your sake, you'd better hope it goes the way we want it to, or you're going to be sorry."_

_Blair heard footsteps and saw the doorknob jiggle. She quickly disappeared into the janitor's closet. She knew that whoever it was, they knew about the in-between world, which means they probably were in it. Which either meant it was Gary and Trish, unlikely, or two other people. Her eyes widened as she thought of what Gary had said about Death coming. Were those people sent by Death to tempt them?_

* * *

Blair was jolted from her memory momentarily when she saw Serena's head lift, tear stained, and stare at Blair's body. However, Blair quickly returned to her memory of three days ago.

**Late Evening-Day 2**

_Blair spent the rest of the night trying to make sense of what she had heard. She walked around absentmindedly, until suddenly she got a feeling that she should stop. She turned to her left immediately and saw a body lying on a bed, casts covering her body. Blair gasped in horror. Who was that? _

_Blair timidly approached the room, wanting to know who exactly was in that bed and why she'd had the sudden urge to stop and look. As she got closer, a figure came into view. A woman hunched over, crying. Blair frowned as she came even further into the room. Then Blair fully registered what she saw. A girl in a bed covered in casts, a woman hunched over crying. This is exactly what Melanie had described was taking place in her room. Was Blair looking at Melanie?_

* * *

"B, come on. You know you want to wake up… Jenny's being really bitchy about this whole thing at school. Saying that we shouldn't feel pity, you brought it on yourself. Don't you want to wake up and go show her what she's getting into, messing with Blair Waldorf?" Serena spoke, jolting Blair's thoughts once again. Blair knew Serena's attempts weren't going to work, so she once again settled into the memory of what happened next…

**Late Evening- Day 2**

"_Blair?" A voice asked timidly._

_Blair stood in shock, "Melanie? This is _your_ room?"_

"_Yeah… How did you find me?"_

"_I'm not sure. I just stopped here."_

_Melanie frowned, "You walk around at night?"_

"_Yeah, it helps me relax and lets me think about things…" Blair half-smiled, Melanie was one of the three people she could be real with in the world. She really enjoyed the feeling of hiding nothing that she got when she just let loose. _

"_Oh, cool…"_

"_So… this is you…"_

"_Yeah…" Melanie gave a tight lipped smile, looking away._

"_Melanie, you don't have to be ashamed."_

"_No, but, it's sort of weird, you seeing me and all…"_

"_Yeah, a little. How about I go?" Blair suggested, wanting to make both her and Melanie less uncomfortable._

"_No, you don't have to. I'd actually like the company. It gets depressing in here."_

"_Then why don't we go for a walk?" Blair didn't want to admit it, but Melanie's body disturbed her. She would rather not be in the room. Luckily, Melanie agreed, and they set out on a night walk…_

* * *

Blair paused to think for a few more moments about their night, before continuing on in her account of the day after that. She'd gotten a very interesting visitor…

**Day 3**

_Chuck was sitting beside the bed, holding Blair's hand and just staring off into space, when he was startled by a soft knock on the door. He snapped his head up, eyes widening when he realized who it was, and slipped his hand quickly away from Blair's._

"_Nathaniel." Chuck stated._

"_Chuck?" Nate frowned, clearly surprised._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I could ask you the same question." Nate replied, skillfully skirting around the question._

"_Touché." Chuck smirked._

"_No, seriously Chuck, why are you even anywhere near here?"_

"_I could ask you the same question." Chuck repeated Nate's earlier phrase._

"_Cut the crap, Chuck." Nate deadpanned, glaring at him._

"_Well then."_

_Nate just stood, arms crossed, "Well? Lets have it."_

"_I was merely coming by to see if she was really out of commission. You never know. Blair would say anything to get sympathy." Chuck lied coldly. Blair had to admit that she was hurt by the lie, even if it was just that._

"_You're probably right." Nate agreed, half-smiling, then quickly dropping the smile, "But I'm not blind. I saw that little hand holding thing when I walked in. Don't lie to me Chuck. I don't like being lied too."_

"_I'll bet you don't…" Chuck muttered under his breath._

"_What was that?"_

"_Nothing. It's not important."_

"_It has to be important if you said it."_

"_If it was important, I would have made sure you heard it." Chuck countered, with finality._

"_Touché." Nate gave in._

"_So… Why are you here?" Chuck asked._

"_To see if she's alright… Just wanted to make sure she wasn't on her deathbed or anything."_

"_She's not." Chuck told him shortly, then, realizing his mistake, quickly corrected himself, "As you can see."_

"_Yeah, you would know."_

"_What's that supposed to mean."_

"_It's supposed to mean what you take it to mean."_

"_Enlighten me, Nathaniel."_

_Nate raised his eyebrows in an 'are you serious?' manner. Chuck just simply continued staring at him. Blair watched the exchange with baited breath. What was going to happen, who would win?_

"_Fine, I'll enlighten you. I've been seeing something different in Blair for a few weeks now. She's been brighter, happier, she's _glowing_." Nate emphasized the last word. "The only other time I saw her like that was when she was seeing you after we broke up…" _

"_So? That proves nothing." Chuck snarled._

"_Just wait, I'm getting there." Nate paused for a moment, then continued, "So I'm starting to wonder why she's so damn happy, I mean come on, she lost everything, there's nothing for her to be happy about. So then I come in here, hoping to find a hint or two. Maybe a card or flowers, and what do I walk in on but you, sitting here, looking worn out, holding her hand. Just admit it Chuck, you two are seeing each other again." Nate accused disapprovingly._

"_So what if we are?" Chuck demanded, still not wanting to lie to Nate, even though they weren't on good terms. "You said that you were done with her."_

"_Chuck I cannot believe you! So what, what does she offer you that you couldn't get from one of your usual street whores?" Nate yelled._

"_And you called yourself a boyfriend…" Chuck scoffed, earning a small reaction from Nate._

"_What are you talking about? I was a great boyfriend, better than you could ever do…" Nate snarled. _

"_Then why aren't you still that _amazing_ boyfriend?" Chuck asked._

"_You really have to ask?" Nate raised his eyebrows incredulously. _

_Chuck just stared._

"_Well, since you can't catch on to the obvious… We were just fine until you took advantage of her!" _

"I _took advantage of her? Better get your facts straight Nathaniel. I did no such thing."_

"_Then why else would she sleep with you?" Nate snarled cruelly._

"_Maybe because I actually cared about her. None of that fake crap you gave her." Chuck paused, then continued on, "Yes, fake. You never really cared about her. Just admit it. You were only in it for your parents and their business deal."_

"_That's not true."_

"_Yes it is. You know it, I know it. The only girl who has ever had your heart is Serena. Everyone knows it. You'd just be stupid to lie about it."_

"_Whatever," Nate dismissed the statement of truth. "The issue here isn't me. It's you and Blair. I can't believe you could get back with her. You really are sick."_

"_But you've been saying that since you met me, so it doesn't really have much effect."_

"_Right. You know what? Go ahead. Knock yourself out, Chuck. It isn't going to last. And don't come crying to me when she dumps your perverted ass."_

"_Don't flatter yourself Nathaniel. I don't cry. And if I did, it wouldn't be to you." _

_Nate just scoffed and turned to leave._

* * *

Now, Blair heard Serena's phone beep, signaling a text message. Serena frowned, took out the phone and opened it to reveal the text message she had just gotten, assuming it was from Dan. But as Serena's face paled and her eyes widened, Blair was caused to rethink her assumption. Before Blair could move over to see who had sent the message, S dialed a number and put the phone to her ear.

"Chuck, hey. Did you check your messages?" Serena asked into the phone.

"Well you need to. Gossip Girl's got something you'd probably want to know about." She continued. Gossip Girl? That's never good.

"She's fine. Don't worry."

"Sure you don't. I can tell you're worried."

"Whatever you say Chuck. Bye."

Serena disconnected the call and sighed heavily.

"Well, B, you guys tried. But it had to come out sooner or later."

* * *

**Day 4**

_Blair was wandering around again, looking for Gary. She really didn't trust Trish. She wasn't sure why, she just knew there was something odd about her. Unluckily for her, she didn't locate either of the siblings. So, Blair went back to her room, and decided to come up with the reasons she didn't trust Trish._

_**1) She knew my name, even though I didn't tell her.**_

_**2) She knew I was bulimic, although I didn't tell her.**_

_**3) She's rude.**_

_**4) She keeps delaying everything.**_

_**5) She's condescending.**_

_Blair quickly tired of this after just 5 things. She knew she couldn't trust Trish, but that also meant she probably couldn't trust Gary. But Gary seemed so nice, so trustworthy. But no, she couldn't trust him. She'd told him she didn't trust him. She just wanted to know what they were up to._

Serena, after a moment of silence, decided to readout the text from Gossip Girl.

"**Turns out that S isn't the only one worried for B. N has informed me that C has been spotted in our former Queen's room, holding her hand. C, what has gotten into you? Have you been seeing B? Is her human nature rubbing off? Is the old Bass we all know and love going to surrender to B's greater power? Should we be worried? Remember what happened the last time B and C plotted together. Better watch your back Little J. When B gets better, you're in for a rude awakening…**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

"Sorry B. Guess it's out there." Serena tried to smile.

Blair sighed. Well, Nate squealed to Gossip Girl. Figures. As she checked the clock, she realized she should probably go meet Melanie.

* * *

"So, what are we doing to waste time today?" Blair asked coldly as they approached.

"For your information, we were actually going to take you on a trip." Trish replied just as coldly.

"Trip? What kind of trip?" Melanie asked.

"A trip down memory lane." Trish smirked.

Blair frowned, she wasn't sure she liked this idea very much.

"I'd rather not." She said.

"Blair, do you want to make peace?" Gary asked.

Blair just nodded.

"Then trust us."

"Yeah." Trish agreed slyly, "We'll take care of you…"

* * *

**A/N: That's it. So sorry for the delay! Do you guys like the longer chapters, or are the shorter ones better? The longer ones will probably take me at least two weeks to write, whereas the shorter ones take about a week. Let me know by clicking that awesome little blue button and giving me an awesome review…**


	7. Chapter 7: You're My Hero I Love You!

**OK, so here's the update! Sorry it's late, but I'm trying to balance two fics at one time. Thanks for the reviews! Any italicized parts are parts of the memories she's watching with Gary.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: You're My Hero. I Love You!**

Blair bit her lip as she tentatively accepted the offer of Gary's hand.

"Wait. What about Melanie?" She asked, as Gary was obviously preparing to go.

"She'll go with Trish." He told her simply. "Ready?"

"Not particularly."

"Tough."

He closed his eyes, and squeezed her hand as they moved backward in time, landing in a playground.

"This is so wrong…" Blair said in awe.

"Ah, so one would think. But this is surprisingly normal for us." Gary said as he led her towards the playground.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking me? Won't we look just a little out of place?"

"Relax Blair. Nobody can see us. But I'm sure you'll recognize certain people in this particular memory."

"Memory? What are you talking about Gary?"

"Look over there. That little brunette in the red dress. Recognize her?" Gary pointed out which girl he meant to Blair, who gasped when she recognized the girl.

"That's me when I was younger! This is not normal…"

"Of course that's you. This is your memory."

"My memory. Yeah right."

"Look for yourself."

As Blair watched, she remembered the day she was seeing. It was the day she'd gotten into her first fight with Serena. It was over a stupid doll. Serena had borrowed it but hadn't given it back yet. Blair was mad because she wanted the doll back and Serena kept telling her she would and, just like Serena, she hadn't yet. It had been almost a month, and Blair wanted her doll back. Blair had asked her mother countless times to get it back for her, but Eleanor had dismissed her requests, telling her it would be rude. So Blair had finally taken matters into her own hands, confronting S at school, demanding for her doll back. Blair hated this day, mostly because that was the day when she first realized that Nate preferred Serena to her…

"_Serena, I want my doll back!" The little Blair was shouting at her friend. The two were in the middle of a heated argument, even though they were only 6._

"_I told you I'll give it back to you!" the younger Serena countered angrily. Both girls were used to getting what they wanted, so neither wanted to give in._

"_Serena, it's my doll and I say that I want it back!"_

"_And I'll give it back!"_

"_When? In a year?" Blair asked sarcastically. They had drawn a crowd, but neither girl seemed to care._

"_No! I'll give it back next week!"_

"_That's what you said last time, and the time after that!"_

"_This time I mean it!"_

"_You said that last time too!" Blair pouted._

"_Hey! Serena said she'd give it back!" Nate stepped forward from the crowd. Blair frowned. Why was Nate taking Serena's side in this? He was supposed to take her side! Nate always took her side!_

"_She's said it before! She obviously doesn't mean it." Blair placed her hands on her hips._

"_Well I believe her! Why would she lie?"_

"_Oh of course. Everybody takes perfect Serena's side!"_

"_Well you don't have a reason to be mad. She said she'd give your doll back and she will!"_

"_How do you know?" Another boy stepped from the crowd. Blair didn't know him, but she'd seen him sitting alone at recess. She decided she liked him._

"_I know because Serena doesn't lie." Nate answered, obviously taken aback by the boy's interruption._

"_Well obviously she does if she's said it before and hasn't actually done it."_

_Nate looked a little surprised before retorting weakly, "But she means it this time. I know it."_

"_How?" the boy challenged._

"_How? Well…umm…Because she said so and I trust her!" Nate spat out quickly._

"_How can you trust her if she's lied before?"_

"_Hey! I don't lie! I'm good!" Serena protested, crossing her arms over her chest. Blair really liked this boy._

"_You do too lie! You lie a lot!" Blair shot back._

"_Now, now! What's going on out here?" A teacher had come out to see what the commotion was about. "What seems to be the problem?"_

_Serena and Blair glared at each other, arms crossed._

"_Girls?"_

"_Yes?" They both asked her innocently._

"_What's going on here?"_

_They both looked at each other, and all seemed to be forgiven. They grinned at each other. "Nothing." They both said at the same time._

"_Good. I'd expect as much." The teacher said in her prissy voice, turning away._

_Both girls grinned and hugged as soon as she left._

_The boy looked at Nate, confused. "Do they always do this?"_

_Nate nodded, grinning as well. "I'm Nate, official peacemaker."_

"_Chuck." The boy introduced himself, grinning back._

"_You wanna go somewhere else? They're gonna go do girly stuff." Nate asked, wrinkling his nose after the last part._

"_Sure." Chuck agreed._

_The younger Blair noticed them about to leave and stopped them with a commanding "Wait!"._

"_What's your name?" She asked Chuck._

"_Chuck."_

"_Well thank you Chuck." She gave him a dazzling smile, noticing Nate shift uncomfortably. Her smile widened._

"_Anytime."_

_The two boys left and Blair and Serena went back to their playing…_

"Do you have any residual feelings from that day?" Gary asked her.

"Yeah." Blair spat bitterly.

"Like what?"

"The bitch never did give my doll back."

**

* * *

**

They arrived at the next memory shortly after. Gary didn't even have to point out where Blair was, she saw herself immediately. She felts her cheeks redden immediately. This one was going to be very embarrassing. It was the first time she'd ever gotten drunk…

"_Blairrrrr! Heyyyyyyy! What're you doing hereeee?" Serena giggled, stumbling towards the then fourteen year old Blair._

"_I came to get you!" The then sober Blair said in a scolding tone._

"_But whyyyyyyy? It's so much fun here!! C'mon, have a drink with me!" _

"_Serena! We are fourteen! We are __very__ underage! I am not going to have a drink with you!"_

"_Oh c'mon B! It'll be funnnnn! Just one! Please? I won't go until you do!"_

Blair wasn't sure how, but Serena had convinced her to have a drink, and then another, and another, and another. Soon, Blair was just as drunk as Serena…

"_Heyyyy S, look at that guy's head! It looks so funny!" Blair said, giggling, despite the lack of humor in the situation. _

"_You are so right Beeeeeeee!" Serena giggled as well. _

Blair didn't really remember much after this point, so it was all new to her. She wasn't eager to know what she did. All she knew was that Nate brought her home afterwards, and took care of her.

_The young, drunk Blair was in the corner with some perverted guy, talking, and getting rather close. Serena was drunk, but not stupid. She knew that this was going to have to stop. She had tried pulling Blair away, but it wasn't working, seeing as she was drunk as well, and could barely control her movements. So, Serena did the only logical thing she could think of. She called Nate. Nate knew he couldn't handle two drunk girls, so he called Chuck. _

Blair watched Nate and Chuck entered the bar together. Nate found Serena at once, and told Chuck he wasn't going to leave her alone, and that Chuck should go find Blair. Chuck sighed and left in search of her. Of course, he found her in the corner with the guy. She was shocked at how this was all playing out. Nate didn't come get her and take her home, Chuck did. Nate was too busy with Golden Girl Serena to care if she, his girlfriend, was currently getting too cozy with some hundred year old pervert. Blair bit her lip. What else had Chuck done that Nate had taken the credit for? Was Nate just a puppet, presenting the image of the perfect boyfriend, while Chuck pulled the strings? Or was this a one-time deal? Was her whole relationship with Nate one giant lie?

"_Blair, what are you doing?" Chuck asked incredulously, breaking her away from the guy._

"_Chuck! What're you doing here? Come to join the party?" She slurred, as Chuck pulled her off of the guy's lap to stand beside him._

"_Hey! Who the fuck do you think you are?" The guy asked, looking thoroughly annoyed._

"_I think I'm Chuck Bass. Not really sure though." Chuck replied, supporting a very unstable Blair._

"_So now you're a smart ass?"_

"_Not really. I'm actually failing English."_

"_Shut up." The guy slurred, pointing a shaky finger at Chuck._

"_Alright. I'll just be taking her and leaving." Chuck may be a smart ass, but he knew not to mess with drunk guys._

"_Yeah you better run you little twerp!"_

_Chuck turned and started to leave, pulling Blair along. Blair and Chuck stumbled their way across the dance floor to where he had left Nate and Serena, only to catch sight of something that made him turn Blair abruptly around in another direction, making her lose her balance and fall over. Luckily, he caught her before she hit the ground. She stared up at him, then giggled. _

"_Thanks!" She said brightly, as he righted her, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her more steady. Then, checking to make sure it was alright, he walked back over to the table to meet Nate and Serena. Nate nodded and they started to leave._

"_Chuck?" Blair asked, as she leaned into him, laying her head on his shoulder drunkenly as they walked._

"_Yeah?" He replied, not really caring what she had to say. He was too busy trying to keep her from bumping into people._

"_You're my hero. I love you!" she said dreamily. Chuck let out an amused snort of laughter._

"_We'll see what you say about that in the morning." He scoffed as they neared the doors, and Nate saw for the first time just how close Blair and Chuck really were. With his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, her head on his shoulder, her body leaning into his, it looked like they were actually a couple. Nate helped Serena into the waiting limo, then turned back and looked expectantly at Chuck, who, after a moment, realized what he was waiting for, and disentangled himself from Nate's girlfriend, handing her over reluctantly, though not letting Nate see that. Blair immediately curled into Nate's shoulder when they were settled and was fast asleep within seconds. _

_Chuck broke the awkward silence. "You want to explain why you were kissing Serena back there?"_

Blair gasped at this part. No! Nate wouldn't do that! Even if he _was_ obsessed with Serena, nothing happened until the next year, at the wedding.

_Nate hung his head in shame. "She kissed me. She was drunk, obviously, and she was talking about a lot of nothing and it just sort of happened. Please don't tell Blair."_

"_Your secret's safe with me." Chuck pursed his lips together and looked out the window at the buildings passing by. When they arrived at Blair's, Nate took her out of the limo, both boys deciding that is was easier for Chuck to take Serena since they lived in the same building. Her mother was between husbands, so they took up residence at the Palace._

Suddenly, the scene dissolved, but resumed up in Blair's penthouse, where Nate was helping Blair up the stairs. Not very well, however.

"_Blair come on! Get up!" Nate said impatiently. Blair had stopped and sat down on the stairs for the fifth time since they started._

"_Nooo! Go 'way! I wanna sleeeeeep!" She whined, putting her head down. Nate sighed angrily and pulled her up._

"_That's not going to work Nathaniel." Chuck's voice called up the stairs to the struggling couple._

"_Chuck? I thought you took Serena home?"_

"_I did. She's in bed sleeping. It's been half an hour and the best you can do is halfway up the stairs?" He replied with and amused smirk._

"_Well I don't know how to deal with drunk people. Why don't you try to move her?" Nate challenged, clearly forgetting that Chuck was an expert at dealing with drunk people. _

"_Watch and learn Nathaniel." He smirked again as he made his way upstairs towards them, gently easing his right hand into Blair's. She looked up at him, eyes wide. _

"_Hey, what do say we get you to bed huh?" he asked softly, while Nate stood behind him, an amused grin on his face. _

"_Noooo. I wanna sleeeep." Blair protested._

"_Well, if you come with me to your room, you can sleep on your bed. That's gotta be better than here right?"_

_Blair slowly nodded, and Chuck pulled her up, his left arm wrapping around her waist to support her as she rose with him. Nate's grin was wiped off his face as he slowly followed them to her bedroom. Blair only stopped twice to try to sit down again, but each time, Chuck righted her before she could make it to the ground._

_Once they were in her bedroom, he guided Blair to her bed, pulled back the covers, and she laid down in a twisted, uncomfortable position. She didn't seem to mind, however, because she stayed like that. Chuck looked pointedly at Nate, who stood, clueless, at the edge of the bed. Chuck rolled his eyes and motioned to Blair, but Nate still didn't understand, so Chuck rolled his eyes once more and set to taking off her shoes. Nate finally understood and hurried to take off the other one. Once her shoes were off and her purse was pried away from her grip, Chuck and Nate managed to get her into a comfortable position in the bed while she pretended to be asleep, but failing miserably when giggles escaped her lips every so often because she thought it was so funny. Nate left after that, giving the excuse that his mother would probably kill him for being out so late, leaving Blair and Chuck alone. Chuck sighed after Nate left, and pulled the covers up to Blair's chin, before pulling back to go. However, he wasn't prepared for Blair to grab his hand and pull him back. He turned to look at her expectantly._

_She sat up, and tugged his hand so that their faces were inches apart. Chuck immediately tried to back up, but she wouldn't let him. _

"_Blair?" He asked, trying to get her to realize what she was doing._

"_Yeah?" She whispered._

"_What are you doing?" _

_She didn't respond. Instead, she kissed him. Chuck's eyes widened at first, but for a brief moment, he let himself kiss her. Her hands snaked around his neck, up through his hair, deepening the kiss. She tried to pull him back down onto the bed with her, but he pulled away gently, and she looked at him, puzzled, then spoke._

"_What's the matter?" _

"_Nothing."_

"_Then why'd you stop?" She asked, reaching for him again._

"_Because we're 14, you're drunk and I'm not going to take advantage of you. That, and you're not going to remember any of this in the morning."_

"_Says who?" She pouted._

"_Says me. Now go to sleep." Chuck replied, turning to walk out the door._

"_Chuck?" She asked sleepily when he was almost to the door._

"_Yeah?" he asked her as he turned in the doorframe, hand on the doorknob._

"_You're my hero. I love you." She repeated her earlier drunken phrase, to be met with Chuck's amused smirk._

"_Of course you do." He said softly, "Goodnight Blair."_

_Her only response was the sound of her snoring loudly. He smiled and left the room, closing the door gently behind him._

Blair stared wide-eyed as she and Gary were surrounded by pure white, meaning the memory was over.

"So any lingering feelings from this one?" He asked.

"I can't believe that actually happened. And I didn't remember any of it! Chuck was the one who came and got me? Nate kissed Serena? I kissed Chuck?!"

"Apparently." Garry told her indifferently.

"Alright, let's go on to the next one!" Blair said angrily.

Why did she suddenly feel like the life she'd once known was falling apart?

* * *

A/N: That's it! Please R&R!! The next update should be in a couple of weeks!


	8. Chapter 8: My Messed Up Life

OK, Finale, OMFG!

1)I cannot believe they broke up Dan and Serena!

2)And Blair and Chuck? They got me all excited when they woke up in the same bed, and when she was fixing his tie, then crushed my happiness when she kicked him in the shin, then got me all excited and happy again when they kissed and I was so excited and I felt like they should have ended it right there and I would be very happy, but NOOOOOOOOOO, Bart had to go and open his big freaking mouth and talk to Chuck about FEELINGS! We all know that Chuck fears feelings, Bart should know too. As soon as Bart started talking I was telling him to shut up, even though he couldn't hear me. Just from the realization on his face when Bart started talking about how he was going to finally grow up and fall in love and I'm like oh shit. There goes that relationship. Then, to top it all off, in comes Amelia. I could see as soon as she walked in that she'd catch Chuck's attention. Then I saw him turning around and I was like OK, he's walking away. Good Chuck. Then he picks up the roses and throws them out and I was like NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Dammit Chuck! That screwed over any hopes I had left of B/C actually happening!

Oh well, you're probably wondering what this has to do with anything. Well, there is an update underneath my rant. You probably just want to skip to that and not waste your time reading my feelings. So go ahead! Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 8: My Messed Up Life

Blair and Gary were taking a break from traveling when he spoke suddenly.

"Hey, Blair?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about liars?"

"What kind of question is that? She asked him, frowning.

"Nothing. Never mind. It was stupid. So, you ready to go?"

Blair just stared at him. There was more to that question than he let on.

"Bring it on." Blair raised an eyebrow and stood up, extending her hand to Gary. He sighed and took it.

* * *

"_Blair-bear! Try to understand! Please. It's what's best." Her father pleaded._

Blair immediately sucked in a breath. This was when her father left.

"_I don't understand! Why can't we just be a happy family?" The younger Blair wailed._

"_Because we aren't a happy family." Blair's mother said._

"_Can't we just pretend?"_

"_No. We're not playing a game here Blair. We're living our lives." Her mother scolded._

"_Why not? Lots of people pretend. Lots of people live lies!" Blair cried desperately._

"_No. I will not hear anymore argument over this. Your father has decided that he would live better on the other side of the Earth. We aren't discussing this. We aren't asking for your opinion Blair. This is the way it is. You'd better deal with it." Her mother told her sternly._

"_But… Mom…" Blair whimpered._

"_No. Enough. Now either stop crying and conduct yourself like a proper lady, or go up to your room and hide your shameful face." Blair didn't know it, but her mother was really just taking out her frustrations on her innocent daughter._

"_Daddy. Daddy please don't do this! Don't leave! We need you!" Blair cried to her father._

"_Blair-bear, I'm sorry. You know I wouldn't leave unless I had to." Her father looked genuinely sorry, unlike her mother, who just looked impatient._

"_But you don't have to! You can stay! Nobody's forcing you to go Daddy!"_

"_Blair, this is something I need to do. I have to go away, find myself. I promise I'll e-mail everyday honey." He said gently, pulling her into a big bear-hug. _

_After a brief moment, Harold turned and walked to the elevator, suitcase in hand, trying to smile back at Blair as she started to follow after him. Her mother held her back firmly. He waved as the door closed, tears shining in his eyes. After the doors closed, Eleanor released her daughter and walked away with a noise of disgust._

Blair's face was wet with tears as Gary looked over at her. He smiled in a concerned manner.

"Hey. Are you okay?" He asked gently. She nodded, wiping away the tears.

"Can you handle more?" he asked her gently.

"I'm Blair Waldorf. I can handle anything." She retorted, the remaining tears disappearing.

"I sure hope so."

* * *

_Blair leaned over the toilet, emptying the contents of her stomach into it. She couldn't believe her father had left like that. It was her fault. She was so ugly, he couldn't stand to be associated with her, so he left. Maybe, if she was good, and lost a little of the fat that was evidently growing on her thighs and stomach, he would come back. Maybe he would stay back. She just had to get rid of it all._

"_Blair? Honey?" Blair heard Serena's voice from her room, and quickly flushed the toilet, swigged some mouthwash and washed her hands, getting rid of all the evidence. _

"_S, I can't believe he left! He just walked out! And Eleanor stood by and let him!" She bawled to Serena as her friend's face transformed into pity. Blair hated pity, but she was too depressed to reject it. She was immediately wrapped up in a tight hug as Serena moved her over to the bed. _

"_Tell me all about sweetie." She said sympathetically. _

_The rest of the night, Blair sobbed her story out to Serena, while the blonde just listened and rubbed her back soothingly._

Blair smiled a bittersweet smile. Nate hadn't even called her until the next day. She remembered that it had angered her because Nate didn't call, but Chuck did.

_Blair's sobbing was interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. Blair looked up from Serena's shoulder and went to go pick it up, wiping tears off of her face and clearing her throat. However, she hoped it was Nate so she didn't have to hold in the tears anymore._

"_Hello?" She answered, a slight quake in her voice._

"_Blair. I heard. Are you alright?" Said a surprising voice on the other end of the line._

"_Chuck? How did you find out? Does everyone know?" Blair asked, her voice starting to crack. She left the room when Serena's head snapped up at Chuck's name, signaling she'd be back in a moment._

"_No. I just…uh…talked to Nathaniel." Chuck told her quietly, like he was ashamed. _

"_Nate knows? Where is he?"_

"_I'm not sure. He said something about family issues. Figured he'd call tomorrow. You'd probably be with Serena. Are you?"_

"_Yeah." She replied softly. She couldn't help wondering why it was Chuck talking to her now, not Nate. Nate was her boyfriend. He should be calling to see if she was alright after her father ran off._

"_Good. You shouldn't be alone. Are you alright though?" He asked her gently. Blair was shocked. He actually seemed to care. Chuck Bass didn't care. Chuck Bass dropped every ounce of feeling left in his body after his mother ran away. She was the one woman he'd dared to love and she'd left him. Well now they had that in common. They both had a parent run away. Before she knew what she was doing, she spoke. _

"_How did you feel when your mom left?" She blurted out, then quickly back tracked, "Sorry. I shouldn't have asked that. Forget I said anything."_

"_No, it's alright. I felt…like it was all my fault. Like, I was bad, and she hated me, so she left." He answered her question._

"_But it wasn't your fault." Blair protested. "It was hers. She was the one who ran off. She was the one who made the decision. It had nothing to do with you."_

"_Exactly. It took me awhile to realize that. Now you have to realize that as well. This wasn't your fault Blair. Don't waste time blaming yourself."_

"_How did you know that?" She asked, frowning._

"_You don't give me enough credit Waldorf. I know more about things than you think. I've lived through most of them," He replied bitterly._

"_Sorry."_

"_Don't be. It's not your fault my life's screwed up."_

_They both shared a moment of comfortable, understanding silence before Blair spoke._

"_I should get back. Serena's probably getting worried."_

"_Yeah, I've got to get back to my company."_

"_You're heinous." She laughed, although she knew he was only joking._

"_Wouldn't be Chuck Bass if I wasn't." He responded, his voice a little brighter when she laughed._

"_Goodnight, Chuck."_

"_Goodnight Blair."_

_There was another moment of silence, neither of them hanging up._

"_Hey Chuck?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Thanks."_

"_Anytime." He responded before they ended the call._

_Blair went back into the room and Serena questioned her about what he'd wanted. Blair just shook her head. She didn't cry again. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault. At least her father wasn't dropping off the map like Chuck's mom did. _

_But her mother still didn't love her. Maybe, just maybe, if she lost more weight, her mother might love her too. Then she could have two loving parents._

That was when the bulimia started. S hadn't found out for another month or so. However, she didn't even have to think about that, because the next thing she knew, she had landed in the memory.

"_B?" Serena called into the bathroom. It was quiet in contrast to the loud music of the party. Blair immediately tried to stop vomiting, but she'd just gagged, and had to finish. She felt the tears in her eyes as the bile burned her throat. She heard Serena gasp at the sound, the click of her heels as she looked through the stalls for Blair._

"_Serena, sorry. I just felt sick suddenly." she lied as she emerged from a stall._

"_You seem fine." Serena frowned suspiciously. _

"_Please, it's nothing. I'm better now." Blair smiled weakly._

_Serena's frown deepened. _

_Blair's calm face stayed steady._

_Serena's eyes bored into hers._

_Blair trembled a little._

_Serena moved closer to her._

_Blair broke._

_She collapsed to the floor, crying. "I'm so sorry S. I didn't mean to. It's just, I thought that maybe, if I lost some weight, you know? Maybe my mom would love me. She's always criticizing me. Maybe she'll love me if I look like one of her models!"_

"_B! B, honey. You're perfect just the way you are. You don't need to do this. You need to stop."_

_Blair nodded against her shoulder._

"_Promise me you'll stop sweetie."_

_Blair nodded again, "I promise."_

_And she had. She'd kept that promise. For awhile._

Blair smiled wryly as she remembered her mother's actions that had sent her spiraling back into the bulimia. Gary seemed to know what she was thinking about, because that was the next memory she was in. She thought it was a bit weird that, after she thought of the last couple of memories, those were the ones he took her to.

"_Mother, please, can I go see daddy for Christmas?" Blair asked her mother over the centerpiece on their long table._

"_Blair, you know that your father needs some time to settle in. He just left a few months ago, and besides, I thought you'd want to spend Christmas here, with your friends and I."_

"_Like you're even going to be home…" Blair muttered under her breath._

_Her mother pursed her lips and looked up from the folder she was reading, sliding her glasses down her nose a bit with her fingers, so that she was looking at Blair over top of them. "What did you say?"_

"_Nothing." Blair said innocently, returning the stare._

"_You said something young lady, and I want to know what. Right now."_

"_Mother, I didn't say anything of importance." Blair tried desperately to get out of telling her mother what she'd said._

"_Yes, you did. Tell me or go to your room without dinner."_

"_Fine." Blair said, rising out of her chair and turning to walk out the door._

"_Stop right there young lady!" Her mother shouted sternly._

"_Mother, you said I could tell you or go to my room. I chose to go to my room."_

"_Well, now that's not an option." Her mother said coolly, obviously she hadn't been expecting Blair to leave._

"_But Mother-"_

"_But nothing. Tell me. Now." her voice was dangerously soft. Blair sucked in a breath._

_Blair drew a shaky breath, "Fine. I said… That you probably wouldn't be home for Christmas anyways." Her voice came out stronger than she felt. She was surprised how cold and bitter she sounded._

_Her mother just stood there for a moment, letting it sink in. Then she spoke quietly, "I'm sorry you feel that way."_

_Blair opened her mouth to respond, but no sound came out. Her mother turned away._

"_Dear, I think it might be best if you spent a couple of nights with Serena, let this blow over. Come back in a few days. I might be gone, I might not. See you when I see you," She dismissed her daughter while still walking away._

_Blair felt her eyes well up with tears. Was her mom seriously kicking her out? She opened her mouth to say something, but again, no sound came out. _

_With no other option, the fifteen year old Blair went upstairs to pack her things. She was gathering some hygiene products from the bathroom when she glanced over to the toilet. Her mother definitely didn't love her. She was still too ugly, too fat. She knew what she had to do. She wouldn't tell Serena. Maybe, if she lost some weight over the next few days, her mother would be more accepting of her when she returned. Tears ran down her cheeks as she grabbed a toothbrush and fell on her knees beside the toilet, ignoring the ringing of her cell phone. It was only Serena after all. They'd see each other in a few minutes anyways. Serena could wait that long…_

Blair looked down at the ground silently, ashamed.

"Gary, how did even get these memories?" She asked harshly.

"It's all a part of the process." Gary answered smoothly.

"Yeah, but you said that you were just like me, you'd been trapped for a few months. How can you have access to my memories?"

Gary looked away from her.

"Gary, answer me!" She shouted at him.

"You develop the… ability… to get access to people's memories after awhile…"

"Yeah well just because you can do it doesn't mean you should!"

"Trish said…"

"Trish said what? What could Trish say that could possibly make this OK?"

"Trish… well… there's stuff about Trish that you don't know."

"Just about Trish? I know that there's stuff about you that I don't know." Blair accused, placing her hands on her hips, "What's going on here Gary? What are you and Trish playing at?"

Gary just looked at the ground, scuffing his feet.

"If you don't answer me, I'm out of here."

"Fine. It's just that we can't get back, and we figured out that we can use this to help people to get back, so we're doing all we can to help others."

"What about the Master? Doesn't he do that?"

"That's the thing… he sort of doesn't exist…"

"What?" Blair's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean he doesn't exist?"

"Trish and I made him up… so that you two would trust us and let us help you!"

"What do you mean?" Blair asked, her voice steadily growing louder.

"I mean… Well…"

"Spit it out!"

"We made him up because we knew you wouldn't just trust us without knowing there was someone more powerful than us to help you."

"Well now that I know there isn't, I don't want your help!" Blair shouted, backing away from him.

"Blair! Wait, please! I want to help you!"

"No. You blew it Gary. I'm done with your 'help'" Blair tightened her jaw and turned to walk away.

"Blair please, you can't make your decision without seeing the last two memories!" He called after her, trying to follow.

Blair stopped, but didn't turn, "What decision?"

"The decision of whether or not you want to return."

Blair couldn't believe him! "Why wouldn't I want to return?!" She asked incredulously.

"Well… because… I'm not sure exactly. But you never know. You still have to decide."

Blair stood still for a moment.

"They will come. They always do. And when they come, They will make you choose. You have to be prepared." Gary told her.

"This is ridiculous. Do you have any idea how cliché you sound right now?"

Gary gave her a sheepish smile.

"Fine. Hurry it up. Show me the last two moments I must relive from my messed up life." Blair gave in, sighing angrily, crossing her arms over her chest as Gary clamped a hand on her shoulder, spinning them back in time…

* * *

**A/N: I know… Another chapter yet to go of memories… I just need one more chapter of memories then they'll be over and done and Blair will make her decision. Please Review. You know you want to…**


	9. Chapter 9: The Final Memories

**Alright, sorry it's been awhile. I was trying to update my other story first, but I'm having account issues with that site. So I'll post this one instead! Merry Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 9:

_Serena was gone. Blair was alone in her penthouse. How could Serena do that? Why would Serena just leave like that? Without even saying goodbye…_

_Blair pushed her fingers down her throat. Who would care? Serena was gone, Nate didn't even know, and her mother didn't give a shit what Blair did as long as it wasn't in public. So, she pushed her fingers down her throat again._

_The sound of the door to her bedroom opening startled her out of her current state. She got up quickly, flushed the toilet, washed her face, and quickly ran a toothbrush over her teeth. Just before she left the washroom, she decided she'd better get some mouthwash too. She pulled herself together, wiping tears away from her eyes, straightening her posture and readying herself to face the person on the other side of the door._

_She opened the door, expecting to see Nate, there to comfort her, or Serena, come to apologize for almost leaving like that, but it was neither. _

"_Chuck?" Blair asked, completely shocked that it would be him to come to her penthouse after her best friend disappeared, and not her boyfriend. _

"_Don't sound so enthusiastic Waldorf," Chuck said sarcastically._

"_Sorry, it's just… I was expecting…"_

"_Nathaniel?"_

"_Yeah…Where is he?"_

_A look flashed through his eyes that said he knew more than he wished to share before he gave a short, "I don't know."_

_Blair's eyes narrowed at him, "Yes you do."_

"_No, I honestly don't."_

"_You should know that me of all people would know that Chuck Bass is NEVER honest."_

_Chuck just shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other._

"_Tell me where Nate is," She demanded._

"_He uhh…"_

"_Don't try to think up a lie Chuck."_

"_He went after Serena." He finally blurted out._

"_What? Why?" Blair asked, thoroughly confused, her head was starting to swim. This was too much to process, and she was already dizzy from purging._

_Chuck thought quickly, "He…umm… he wanted to try to talk some sense into her, make her see how much this would kill you. He told me to come check on you."_

_If Blair's head hadn't been swimming as much as it was, she would have picked up on Chuck's eyes looking everywhere but at her, his body shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other once again, and the fact that his reply was stuttered. _

"_Oh." Was all that Blair could say. She sunk down onto the bed._

_Chuck stood awkwardly in the middle of the room._

"_Why would she just leave like that? Without even a goodbye?"_

"_Oh, I have an idea…" Chuck muttered through gritted teeth._

"_What?" Blair asked, having just heard mumbling._

"_Oh, nothing. I'm not sure B."_

Blair bit her lip. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She remembered what happened when Serena had left. It had never stopped replaying in her head. She'd stooped back down to Bulimia once again. She hadn't stopped for three months, when her mother found out… Her mother was disgusted with her…

"_You need to grow up Blair!" Her mother screeched._

_Blair sat on the couch while her mother paced angrily in front of her._

"_Whoop-dee-doo, Serena left! Deal with it and move on! I can't have you risking the Waldorf name by throwing yourself next to the nearest toilet every time something goes a little bit wrong! No daughter of mine will make herself throw up! It's disgusting, and it makes you worthless! I'm making an appointment with a doctor. You are going to get help. God knows you need it. You're screwed up, Blair, and you need to be fixed before this comes back to bite me in the ass."_

Blair felt renewed anger at how her mother had handled it. She turned to Gary, "Guess that means we're done now, right? I can make my decision?"

"Oh, not yet, sorry, I forgot one. It's more of a collage of memories."

Blair sighed. "You said two more and we'd be done."

"Well, the last one was short. Only counts as a quarter of a memory."

Blair glared at him. Before she could protest, he grabbed her shoulder tightly and hurled them back through the years to the time after her mother had found out about her bulimia. However, it was different from before. This time, it was a series of images, broken up by small memories, sometimes voices.

_Blair sitting alone in her room, Blair kneeling by the toilet, Blair crying alone, Blair watching Nate walk away for what felt like the hundredth time, Blair kneeling by the toilet once again, Blair's mother yelling at her, Serena coming back, Blair's life being ripped apart over and over and over again._

"_Did you sleep with Serena?!" Blair's voice sounded, a repeat of the conversation she'd had with Nate earlier in the year._

"…_Yes." Nate's voice gave a hesitant reply._

_Blair's tear-streaked face, Nate walking away, Serena's remorseful expression, Blair beside the toilet._

_Nate not even trying to find her at the masked ball, Nate trying to get Serena's attention, Nate choosing Blair second._

"_Go. Be with your family. They need you. I don't." her voice sounded once more._

_Skip ahead to Victrola. Blair onstage, Chuck in the audience._

_Blair and Chuck in the limo afterwards…_

"_You sure?" It still sent shivers up her spine._

_Blair avoiding Chuck on her birthday, Nate not calling, Blair and Chuck hooking up once again…_

_Thanksgiving, her mother telling her that her father wasn't coming, the fight with Serena, the awkward dinner, Blair beside the toilet._

_Blair and Chuck's brief relationship, Chuck stepping in and talking to that reporter guy, the debutante ball._

"_I know that look. That's the look when your plan works out. You planned this! You disgust me."_

"_Blair, wait."_

"_No, whatever you and I had is over!"_

_Blair going back to Nate that same night, Blair and Nate in the swimming pool, Chuck blackmailing her._

_Gossip Girl finding out about her and Chuck, Nate confronting her at his house, Blair being dethroned._

"_Consider yourself dethroned, Queen Bee." Penelope's voice says coolly. _

_Blair returning to school after spring break, Little J dropping yogurt in her hair, Nate grinning along with everyone else._

"_I killed someone." Serena's small voice echoed._

_Blair going through hell, Jenny laughing, Jenny's followers laughing, Blair beside the toilet…_

_Taunts, jeers, stares, all directed at her. Blair beside the toilet, Blair beside the toilet, Blair beside the toilet…_

"OK, that's enough." Blair commanded, tears rolling down her cheeks. _Dammit! I'm not supposed to cry in front of him!_ Blair thought angrily.

"What?" Gary asked.

"I said enough. I've had enough of these stupid memories. All they bring is pain."

"Yeah, they do. I mean, your life went from perfect to shitty like that." He said, snapping his fingers.

Blair just nodded silently.

"Nate abandoned you, Serena had her own issues to deal with, nobody had time to care about little old Blair. You are all alone Blair."

Blair felt more tears escape her eyes. Was she really all alone?

"Blair? I need to ask you a question." Gary said gently.

"What?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't understand…"

"What are you going to do, go back, or stay here?"

"I thought some person sent by somebody or whatever was supposed to ask me."

"That person is."

Blair's eyes widened, "W-what? You were the one that was sent to convince me to stay here and die?"

Gary nodded like he was ashamed. "Trish and I have been at it for a very long time."

"You and Trish? You lied to me, to Melanie?"

Gary nodded once again.

"So you've both lied?"

Gary nodded once more.

"Was everything else you told us a lie too?"

"Not everything. Trish and I _are_ twins, we _were_ in a building collapse, but it wasn't in 2007."

"When was it?"

"1992..." Gary admitted nervously.

"1992! You've been in a coma for 16 years?!" She exclaimed. "Why couldn't you tell us that?"

"Because we haven't exactly been in comas for 16 years."

"What do you mean?" her eyes narrowed.

"We were only in comas for about 3 months before our parents took us off of the ventilators. It was a relatively new technology in our small town, so naturally it was expensive. They just couldn't afford to keep us and their lifestyle. So they chose their lifestyle."

That struck a chord with Blair. She knew that feeling of being second in her parents' lives all too well. Gary knew that Blair understood what he was trying to convey to her, so he continued with his earlier speech.

"Nate was never a dedicated boyfriend. He cared more for your best friend than for you. He left you to his best friend. How does that make you feel?" Gary asked in a soft, almost dangerous tone. This surprised Blair. Gary had always been nice, friendly. Now his voice was cold, slippery.

Blair tried in vain to stop her tears from starting up again as Gary slowly walked around her in close circles.

"How does it feel to know that your own parents have better things to do than spend time with their only daughter? That the only real relationship you've ever had was a lie?" He whispered in her ear.

Blair digested what he was saying. After all, it was true, wasn't it? Her parents' lives were their first priority, not her. Nate cared more about Serena than he ever had about her. Nate was always breaking Blair's heart and leaving Chuck to pick up the pieces… Blair was very much alone. All she had was Chuck. Serena had her own issues, she and Dan were trying to get over the damage that Georgina had inflicted upon their relationship. Nobody had much time for her anymore… Plus she'd been in a coma for the past two and a half weeks. Everyone has probably forgotten her already. She was at an all-time low… What was there for her to come back to?

Blair's tears were now emotionless. Realization was sinking in. All of those memories had showed her how much of a lie her life really was. She had nothing to go back to anyways, so why go back? Gary interrupted her thoughts.

"Blair, you've heard my side. Now I need a response. What's your decision?"

**Alrighty-o that's it for this one! Next chappie should be up in a week or two! please R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Choice

Thanks for all the reviews, here's the next chapter! Only a few more to go. I'm aiming for about 4 more. It is very short, but enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Choice**

"Blair? I need an answer. What's it going to be?" Gary asked her again, stopping his circling to face her.

Blair tried to move, but found she was glued to the floor. She was like stone. She couldn't function. She wasn't in any condition to make this big of a decision. What if she made the choice to not go back, and regretted it after awhile? What if she decided to go back and her life was a living hell and she wished she'd just chosen to die? What if she stayed her forever because of her indecision?

"Time." Blair managed to choke out.

"What?"

"I need time."

"You need time?"

"Yes. I need time to think it over." Blair told him, regaining her voice.

"That's not usually how these things work…"

"Please!" Blair pleaded, also realizing that she could now move from her spot on the floor where she had previously stood rooted. She stepped towards him. "Please, Gary. I just need a little bit of time to consider this. This could be the biggest decision I make in my life!"

Gary looked down, then back up. "Alright. I'll give you two hours. Then I need to know what you're going to do."

Blair exhaled in relief, "Thank you so much!"

She turned and walked towards the end of the hallway. She really needed to figure this out… live or die?

**

* * *

**

Blair wandered around the hospital listlessly. An hour had gone by since she'd left Gary and she was no closer to making her decision than when she'd left. She hadn't yet gotten up the courage to go into her room. She was afraid the scene in there might sway her one way or another when she wasn't ready to be swayed. Gary was right, her whole relationship with Nate (and that was one long relationship) had been a lie. He'd been in love with Serena, and he'd so often dumped her on Chuck. Looking back on it now, it was more like Chuck was her boyfriend all those years, not Nate…

Suddenly an alarm went off in her head: Chuck! Why was she brooding over Nate, when Chuck was her boyfriend? Was she still that hung up on him? If she was, what was she doing with Chuck? Did she really have feelings for him, or was he just a substitute for Nate? Was she just leading him on? Why was she having these doubts?

She was startled out of her confusing thoughts by a sudden tingling on her hand. What was that? She felt it again. She had no idea what was going on… For some reason she knew that she had to go back to her room. She started off in the direction without another thought.

**

* * *

**

Blair stopped short when she came to the doorway of her room. There was only one occupant inside: Chuck. She felt the tingle again, stronger this time. She looked down at her hand, then back to her bed. Then she saw it, Chuck's hand gripping hers, the hand that was tingling. But that wasn't the reason it was tingling. The tingles came from different points on her hand, not the whole hand. She walked closer to the bed, and then she saw it. The reason for the tingling. There were small drops of water on her hand. What was that? Her eyes widened when she saw the source: Chuck. Chuck Bass, crying? Hell must have finally frozen over…

Blair bit her lip. As she surveyed Chuck, she came to a sudden realization. He'd said he'd loved her, but could she say the same for him?

**

* * *

**

Blair walked very slowly back to Gary. She'd made up her mind, now she had to live with it.

Gary smirked as she approached. "Made your decision?" He asked, looking very over-confident. Blair bit her lip, looking down at the ground.

"Yeah…" She told him reluctantly. She looked up mournfully… "My decision is…"

* * *

A/N: OK, this is extremely short, I know, but I wanted to drag it out some more. I'll finish the rest of her decision and the aftermath and post it within a few days so that nobody kills me. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11: The Aftermath

Thanks for all the reviews! Now lets see if Blair lives or dies……..

* * *

Chapter 11: The Aftermath

"Blair? What's your decision?" Gary asked the nervous brunette in front of him. He was sure she was going to say that she wanted to stay here, with him. He'd done everything right. He'd exposed her lie of a relationship, he'd shown her how little her parents really cared, he'd even shown her that her best friend didn't care as much as she should. She had to say she wanted to die after that. He'd picked those memories precisely for this purpose. Trish would kill him if Blair chose to live. Well, she could really kill him since they were both already dead… She'd just make his limbo-life a living hell.

Blair just stared innocently at him. She bit her lip. She knew what she had to do. She was uncertain of why she'd ever been uncertain of this before. Why did she question her gut feeling? She knew all along what she wanted and she was going to act on that. She was just downright silly to doubt herself.

"My decision is… to live." She told Gary with a tone of finality.

The look of triumph was wiped right off his smug little face. Blair smirked in that evil way only she could muster.

"But-But why?" He stammered, "I made sure that you saw the worst memories, that you knew your life had been a lie… How did you overcome that?"

"Because my life wasn't a lie. Nobody's is." Blair stated.

"Yes.. It was though. Nate doesn't love you, he loves Serena! Your whole relationship was a big fat lie!" Gary insisted angrily.

"But that's where you misjudged me."

Gary stayed silent, looking confused.

"I knew Nate didn't love me, and a don't love him anymore. It was pretty stupid to try and use him to get to me really."

"But it worked!" He persisted.

"Yeah, for a little while it did. But then I remembered what I loved about my life right now: Nate isn't in it."

Gary just stood, shocked.

"Just some advice Gary. Next time you plan on manipulating someone, do a better job of it." Blair said, smiling sweetly. "Now. About getting me back to life… Could you do it

now? I'm kinda in a hurry…"

Gary's face reddened. Whether in anger, or in embarrassment at his failure to convince her to stay.

"We had a deal. Now take me back."

"I don't need to."

Blair felt panic rise within her. _What? He wasn't going to take her back? He was going back on his word! She was stuck here!_

"What do you mean?" Blair exclaimed. "You said you'd take me back! Why aren't you going to take me back?"

"Relax. I can't take you back, because you'll go back on your own."

"When?" Blair asked, her hope renewed.

"Nobody knows."

"That's just great! I have to sit around and wait now?"

"I guess."

Blair rolled her eyes. This whole thing was just too corny for words. She wouldn't have believed any of this if she hadn't been living it…

"Alright, well I'm going to leave. I'd rather you not be the last thing I see of this place." Blair told Gary cruelly, turning to leave.

"Blair wait. I'm-I'm sorry, that it had to be this way. I'm sorry I tried to manipulate you."

"Tried being the operative word. You didn't do so well. Goodbye Gary, I won't miss you."

Blair turned and strutted away in her bare feet.

Once back in her room, Blair sat in her usual chair, waiting. Nothing happened. She was starting to get impatient.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Blair tapped her foot impatiently. Nothing was happening. What was she supposed to do? Lay down, roll over or something?

Lay down! That was it! She remembered the first few days she had been here. The day she'd tried to lay down in her body and be at peace. She beamed as she walked over to the bed. Chuck was sitting in the same spot as earlier, seemingly asleep. Blair's breath caught in her throat as she sat on the hospital bed, fitted herself perfectly into her body. She laid there for a moment before closing her eyes…

**BARRIER!!**

Blair Waldorf's eyes fluttered open to see the hospital room. Hearing the bleeping noise and smelling the over-clean stench of the hospital were never more welcomed by her senses. She smiled. Was she really back? She lifted her arm, and squealed at what she saw: Her whole arm! Flesh and all.

Her squeal had unintentionally awakened Chuck, whose head snapped up at the sudden sound.

"Hey stranger." Blair grinned.

Chuck's eyes bugged out.

"Blair!" He exclaimed stupidly.

"Chuck!" She exclaimed right back.

It was just then that the nurse came in for her daily check-up and saw the couple staring at each other. Her jaw dropped.

"Miss Waldorf?" She exclaimed.

"Yes?" She asked as though the nurse was simply going to ask her a question.

"You're awake."

"Yes." Blair said simply.

"I'll be right back. Just let me go get the doctor."

Once she left, Blair and Chuck were left in an uncomfortable silence. Yes, it was definitely uncomfortable.

They both looked up in relief when the doctor came rushing in.

"Miss. Waldorf, how long have you been awake?" he asked.

"Only about 5 minutes."

"Right. How are you feeling?"

"Fine." She answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right. Do you know what day it is?"

"Wednesday the 24th of May, 2008." Blair answered without hesitation.

The doctor's eyes widened, "How did you know that?"

"There's a calendar right there," She said, pointing to a small calendar hanging on the wall opposite her bed.

Chuck frowned, "You can't possibly read that B."

"No, I can't."

"Then why are you even pointing it out?"

"To show the doctor that there's a calendar right there so he didn't really have to ask me."

Chuck's eyebrows rose so fast Blair was sure they'd fly off. Yeah, okay, she normally wouldn't be so flippant about these sorts of things, but she was just so happy to be back that she didn't care.

"Miss Waldorf, how did you know what day this is if you couldn't read the calendar?"

"I-" How was she supposed to explain how she knew that? She couldn't very well say that she'd been using that tiny calendar to keep track of the date when she was supposed to be in a coma… "Lucky guess?"

The doctor frowned, "Joke's over Miss Waldorf. How did you know the date?"

"I was being serious…"

"Oh," the doctor said, making a note on his clipboard.

The doctor continued to ask Blair a series of questions, to which she gave serious answers.

Once the doctor was gone, she and Chuck were left once more in that awkward silence.

Blair couldn't stand it, "Why is this so damn awkward? It wasn't awkward before. What changed to make this awkward?"

"You were in a coma Blair! Of course things have changed. They can't just go back to normal right when you wake up."

Blair was silent. He had a good point. The silence resumed, but it was a little less awkward this time. Blair looked down at her hand. She hadn't realised that Chuck's was clasped over it. She looked back up at him.

"How did you really know the date?" he asked her.

"Like I said, lucky guess."

"Yeah right."

"Seriously, I wasn't lying. I guessed."

"Blair, cut the shit. Nobody can just guess and get it exactly right!"

Blair bit her lip. She couldn't tell him about the whole out of body thing. He wouldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it.

"I don't know how I knew alright? I just did."

Chuck frowned. She knew he didn't understand, and he never would. He decided to let it go, and dropped his eyes to their joined hands. Blair chewed on he lip. Was this how it was going to be now? Awkward? If it was, she was starting to feel as if she'd made a mistake in coming back… Because Blair Waldorf didn't do awkward.

A/N: That's it! please Review! And tell me what you would've said if i'd decided to kill Blair off! (I actually was thinking of it just to shock you)


	12. Chapter 12: Back On Track

**Thanks for all of the reviews! Here's the next chapter. Sadly, there will only be about four or so more. Maybe more, maybe less. But here it is! Enjoy, and remember to let me know just how much you enjoyed it or didn't enjoy it (though I doubt you won't enjoy it… heehee) and hit that little blue button that says Submit Review on it, because I love it when people hit that little button. It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside…**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Back on Track**

The silence was deafening and awkward and Blair couldn't take anymore.

"Damn it! Stop being so quiet! Stop looking everywhere else!" She snapped.

Chuck's head snapped up to look at her, though he didn't exactly look at her. She was pretty sure he was looking at her nose.

"What? Is my nose suddenly more interesting than the rest of my face?"

Chuck's eyes snapped up, like his head just moments ago, to look into her eyes. She almost smirked at the sense of control she felt over him. But she wouldn't smirk because she wasn't supposed to have control. That was part of the enticement of being with Chuck, no need for her to be completely in control. With Nate it was always her controlling him because it was what they did, but with Chuck, it was like a clean slate, she didn't have to be demanding and she could trust that Chuck didn't want nor need her controlling attitude. With Nate, it sometimes felt like he needed her to be controlling and wanted her to be the dominant one in the relationship, so that he could sit back a coast through it all while admiring Serena from afar.

She felt a twinge of something stir in her gut as they maintained eye contact, but just as soon as the moment had started, Chuck's eyes looked away, leaving her frowning and angry. Was it so hard to just look at her? Was she really that ugly?

"Shit. I forgot to call Serena. She's going to kill me." He muttered, taking out his phone.

He started to get up to leave, but she stopped him with a hand on his arm. He turned to look back at her, and was surprised to find confusion reflected in her eyes.

"What?" He asked her, frowning. Since when was Blair Waldorf confused about anything?

"Why are you leaving?" She asked, and there was an underlying hurt to her tone that made Chuck want to kick himself. He just didn't know how to act around her right now, but from the look on her face, his uncertainty was causing her self-doubts to rise to the surface.

_I mean, come on, we're in a hospital, she just woke up from a two and a half week coma. What am I supposed to say?_ He thought as he answered, "You're not allowed to use cell phones in a hospital…"

She gave him a pointed look, "Since when do you care about that? You've used a cell phone in a hospital before…"

He smirked, "True… But I wouldn't want to kill anyone or anything…"

"Then use the phone right there."

Chuck looked over to see a phone on the table across from the bed. _How did I not see that before?_ he wondered. Blair raised an eyebrow at him and he caved, raising his hands in mock surrender and walking over to the phone. As he dialled, Blair considered what was going on. Chuck was avoiding looking at her, he was uncharacteristically silent, he was jumping at the chance to leave the room, but yet she'd heard his confession to her father. Did his feelings change or something?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Chuck's voice into the phone.

"Hey Sis."

"Well, practically. The wedding's in three weeks. Just trying to get us both accustomed to the word."

"Whatever."

"No, not much, just phoned with an update as per your request."

"No, not really any change except that her eyes are open," He said into the phone, without changing his tone. Suddenly, he flinched and pulled the phone away from his ear and Blair grinned as Serena's screech was probably heard throughout the hospital.

"OHMYGOD CHUCK! SHE'S AWAKE? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"Ow, watch it Sis. I had ear drums you know!"

There was a softer response Blair took to be a 'sorry'.

The conversation went on for a few more seconds before Chuck hung up the phone and returned to his chair. Then, startling Blair, he spoke.

"I just don't know what to say anymore Blair."

She frowned.

"I don't know how to talk to you. Come on, what am I supposed to say? Hey Blair, wow you just woke up from a coma! You look great, how've you been? Let's face it, there's no right conversation topic for this kind of situation…"

Blair had to give him that. There really wasn't anything to talk about that didn't seem unsuited for the situation.

"You could… tell me about all of the latest gossip…" She suggested. Really, she wanted to know if he'd tell her about their relationship being exposed and Nate's visit. Chuck gave her a crooked smile.

Neither quite knew how or why it happened, but one second they were staring at each other, and the next their lips crashed together in what had to be the most passionate kiss either of them had ever experienced. Blair felt the feeling in her gut that she'd first experienced when she'd held eye contact with Chuck a few moments ago return, but this time she knew what it was. It was desire. It was her need to have Chuck with her. It was so corny she almost laughed, but she couldn't because her lips were occupied at the moment. She felt the desire burn through her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, running a hand through his hair, pulling his mouth more firmly against hers, deepening the kiss. Somehow they readjusted themselves so that Blair was half-sitting, half-laying, leaning against the propped up head of the bed and Chuck was sitting on the side of the bed, leaning into her, his left hand placed lightly across her body, resting on her right hip, his left balancing him so that he didn't squish her. If possible, their kisses became even more passionate, both wanting more, needing more.

If they would have been paying attention, they would have heard the excited clicking of Jimmy Choos on the tile floor and the squealing that announced Serena's presence down the hall, but they weren't, so her appearance was a surprise they didn't notice until they heard a shriek.

"OOOOOOOOO! B! You're awa- Ewwwwww! Oh gross! GROOSSSSSSSSS! I did NOT need to see that!" She screeched, turning away, covering her eyes as the couple broke apart in surprise, turning to see what her outburst was all about.

Blair pressed her lips together in an effort not to smile and Chuck looked thoroughly amused at Serena's reaction.

"I think I'm just going to go… gouge my eyes out now… Don't want the image of my best friend and soon to be step-brother eating each other's faces in my mind forever…"

"Oh come on, S, we weren't eating each other…" Blair tried to contain her laughter.

"Yeah, it was more like snacking," Chuck filled in. Blair couldn't stop it anymore, she started laughing as Serena gave a disgusted squeal again, flapping her hands, then bringing them up to cover her face.

Just to bug her some more, as soon as she uncovered her face, Chuck leaned in and kissed Blair again. Serena wrinkled her nose as Blair didn't protest. However, when the two started to look like they'd forgotten she was even there anymore, she cleared her throat; Quietly at first, and then louder when the sound didn't register. The two broke apart, guilty expressions on their faces.

"Sorry S. Kinda forgot you were there…" Blair said.

"Yeah, you really should give more of a presence in the room Sis."

Serena rolled her eyes, "Are you two done now?"

"Not quite," Blair grinned. And to emphasize her point, she sat up and kissed Chuck again, except this time she made sure it was short, so Serena wouldn't run away. Serena shuddered as she watched the two of them. How they could be so affectionate when they were the two least affectionate people she knew was beyond her.

"So, anyways. Speaking of more pleasant things than that-" Serena started, only to be cut off by Blair.

"Actually, I found that very pleasant, didn't you, Chuck?" She asked as if they simply discussing a movie.

Chuck nodded his agreement, as both turned to Serena with matching smirks on their faces.

"Ok, now that's just scary," Serena stated as she took in how much alike they looked at that very moment.

Their smirks turned into grins and they disentangled themselves from each other, Chuck moving back into the bedside chair.

"So, how long have you been awake B? I assumed Chuck called me the minute your eyes fluttered, didn't he?" She asked the last part in a dangerous tone.

Blair decided to tell the truth, just for the sheer amusement of seeing her best friend react, "Well, taking into account your travel time and the doctor's check up, as well as the phone call... about an hour."

Chuck actually looked frightened. Blair grinned as she could see the steam spouting from Serena's ears.

"CHUUUUUUUUUCK! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TELL ME THE MINUTE SHE WOKE UP, NOT THE HOUR!!" She screamed, scrambling around the bed, grabbing a rolled up newspaper that Blair's father had left there on one of his visits. Chuck's eyes widened as he anticipated what was coming, stood up, trying to escape. However, he began to regret his decision to sit on the opposite side of the bed from the door when he realized there was no escaping the crazed girl charging him. So, he took the only defence he could: He cowered in the corner and tried to deflect her anger, expressed through repeated whacks with the newspaper. Blair was laughing by now; Chuck was such a wimp sometimes.

"Whoa, whoa. Must the newspaper be punished?" Came a very familiar, warm voice that Blair loved.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed happily.

"Blair-bear!" he said in reply as they hugged, and he kissed her cheek.

As soon as he said that Blair's cheeks turned slightly pink. She caught Chuck and Serena's amused expressions out of the corner of her eye. S had finally stopped pummelling Chuck with the newspaper and they now stood in the corner of the room, Chuck still eyeing Serena warily. Serena took a step away from Chuck, and he thought that maybe it would be safe to skirt around her, but as he was passing, she whipped out her arm, catching him right in the stomach with the paper. Chuck made a loud _OOMF!_ noise and Blair's head snapped over to the pair. She started laughing again.

"You know… Nate was much more macho than you. S, is he single?"

Chuck's head snapped up to see Blair grinning innocently. Serena laughed and Howard frowned as though he didn't quite get it.

Chuck grumbled something about he would've fought back if he could.

"Why didn't you?"

"'Cause it's mean to hit a girl, and even more mean to make her cry."

"Please, like you could make me cry," Serena said.

"Bet you I could."

"Really," It was more of a statement than an actual question.

"Really."

"Alright then, you try your hardest." Serena scoffed.

"I will. Oh, and by the way Sis, you have a little something stuck in your teeth," Chuck said, "Right about there," he indicated the place on his own teeth, then squinted, "Did you by any chance have a salad for lunch today?"

Serena rolled her eyes, "Nice try Chuck, but pretending that I have something in my teeth isn't going to make me cry."

"I'm not pretending. Just trying to give you a heads up is all. Consider it my good deed for the week."

"Really, so you do one good deed per week, and you pick _her_ to do it for?" Blair asked him, squaring her jaw.

"Yeah, because you get them for free…" Chuck replied smoothly. Blair giggled in a very un-Blair-ish way, which made Serena giggle in a very Serena-ish way. Blair chose then to grimace just a little.

"But he's right S. You do have something in your teeth. I can't believe you wouldn't notice. It's kind of huge…"

Serena's smile died instantly, "Are you kidding?"

"Afraid not."

"Oh my gosh! B, why didn't you say something before?"

"I was trying to work on that whole nice thing like you suggested."

"B, that is not the time to try being nice! The time to be nice is when Jenny had her hair in pigtails and everybody smiled and told her how great it looked. When I have something huge in my teeth, that's the time to be a bitch and tell me there's something huge and ugly in my teeth!" Serena all but yelled, covering her mouth with her hand. "I was smiling my whole way here and people probably saw it and thought _wow, what a loser. She's got a huge piece of lettuce stuck in her teeth, and she's smiling!_" Serena worried to herself.

"Wait, Little J wore pigtails?" Blair asked in horror.

"Yeah, it was on Gossip Girl and everything. Looked really bad," Chuck filled in while Serena was still freaking out.

"And when I was at Dan's it was probably stuck too, but he's just wayyy too nice to say something about it… And the cab driver, he must have thought I was a hobo…" By this time, Serena's worries had started to border on impossibility. She was now ranting about how the receptionist most likely thought that she was here to get it surgically removed.

"Why didn't you guys tell me sooner?!" Serena asked, she was now on the verge of tears.

"Well, instead of sitting here freaking out about it, why don't you go remove it? It's really grossing me out." Blair wrinkled her nose. Howard made some excuse about going to get a coffee and left the room when Serena turned to them.

"See? Look what you made him do? He was so grossed out by your lettuce-teeth that he left!" Blair complained.

Serena's eyes widened even farther if it was possible, "Oh no! I'm such a freak!" And with that, she rushed off to the washroom attached to Blair's room to remove the offending lettuce. Chuck sat back down in the chair and grinned at her.

"3...2...1..."

"CHUUUUUUUCK! BLAAAAAAIIRRRR!" She screeched very loudly. The couple collapsed into laughter as a very angry Serena came storming back into the room.

"Told you…I could…make you…cry!" Chuck managed to get out through his laughter.

"I did not cry! Having food stuck in your teeth is nothing to cry about!" Serena replied.

"Yeah, but look at your face now!" Blair said, trying to regain her breath.

Serena turned and saw that it was true, she was so angry that tears running down her face. Not exactly the kind of crying she'd expected, but she was crying. Since she was extremely angry, she did the only thing that she could think of to release it. She picked up the rolled up newspaper she'd dropped at the foot of the bed and whacked both Chuck and Blair with it.

They erupted into fits of laughter until Howard re-entered the room.

"Guys, the nurses said that they understand you guys are happy and all, but could you please keep it down? You're going to disturb the other patients."

The trio nodded their heads, taking deep, calming breaths to stop their flow of laughter.

Once the laughter had ceased, Blair asked, "So… Can I see this picture of Jenny?"

And the laughter started right back up again.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of the chapter, but not the story just yet; Queen B has to return to school still. I was actually debating on where to leave this chapter, but decided here, because the whole chapter was just an upbeat kind of thing, and the other part would've brought it down. So I'll start with all the depressing stuff next chapter, I know you're so looking forward to it! Please, please, please review, because reviews are dandy!**


	13. Chapter 13: Discharged

**Thank you for all of your lovely reviews. They make me want to write faster. Heehee. Alright, here's your update!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Discharged**

"Can I go yet?" Blair asked the doctor impatiently. He was performing yet another check up on her, and she was totally fed up with all this crap.

"We'll see Miss. Waldorf," Was all he said before leaving again. Blair gave a loud sigh of frustration.

"It's ok B. Look on the bright side, at least you don't have to come to school yet," Serena tried, a hopeful smile on her face.

"Not a selling point S. Do you know how much catching up I'm going to have to do when I get back?"

Serena's smile faded as the information soaked in, "Good point."

Blair gave her an 'I-told-you' smile.

"So… um… where's-?"

"Chuck? Bart forced him to stay home. They're looking over figures again. Probably the only time Chuck hasn't wanted to…" Serena answered Blair's unfinished question.

Blair seemed only a little disappointed, but quickly recovered. "Alright S. Then it looks like it's just you and me. I have an idea of what we can do…"

"What?" Serena asked suspiciously.

"You are going to tell me all about you. And Dan, if he's still in the picture."

Serena looked very surprised at her best friend's answer. The Blair Waldorf _she_ knew would never want to hear about _anybody_ else except herself.

"Don't look so surprised, S. I _am_ caring once in awhile. Better take it while it lasts…"

Serena only spent another second looking dumbfounded before speaking, "Not much has really changed with me. Dan's still in the picture, but just barely. I'm not really sure that the damage Georgina inflicted upon us can be fixed B…"

"Nonsense. Everything can be fixed. You just need the right leverage…"

"But B… I don't even know where she is anymore… She just disappeared… She could come back at any moment. I don't know how Dan and I can handle this… I still haven't told him the entire truth… about Pete… He wouldn't understand…"

Blair cut Serena off by placing her hand on top of her friend's, "I bet he would, S. You just have to try. Give the guy some credit."

"Who _are_ you?" Serena asked her, surprised at Blair.

Blair just looked confused.

"The Blair I know would never be talking like this…"

"People change…" Blair spoke vaguely.

Serena nodded solemnly before speaking again, "Maybe you're right. I can try… As long as G doesn't resurface, we'll be fine…"

Blair smiled at her friend before a voice interrupted the moment.

"Ladies. Am I interrupting anything?"

Blair smiled, "Of course not Daddy."

Harold smiled at his daughter and sat down on the opposite side of the bed.

"Is mom coming soon?" she asked her dad hopefully. Eleanor never had visited her daughter as of yet.

Harold's face contorted to sympathy, "I'm sorry darling, she just can't swing it right now. She called yesterday to see how you were doing and mentioned she was going to be in Milan for a few more days. You probably won't see her until after you get discharged."

Blair swallowed, pulling the 'I-don't-care' mask back over her face after allowing emotion to be expressed for a split-second, "That's alright. I'll just see her when she gets home then."

Both of her companions could tell that she was disappointed. Serena grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry B. I wish she could be here. She should be here…"

Blair shook her head, "It's fine, S, really. I'm used to it…"

Harold frowned, "It's not right that you should be used to it Blair darling. You shouldn't have to be used to it. To think I ever married Eleanor…"

They sat in silence for a few moments before the doctor made a reappearance.

"Miss Waldorf. Although it is not my recommendation based on your remarkable recovery, you have been cleared for discharge tomorrow," He seemed somewhat angry with her clearance, but Blair seemed ecstatic.

"Finally!"

Her father and Serena just smiled.

Blair was finally going to get out of the hospital bed she'd been confined to for the past four days. She was finally going to be able to change. Get out of this stupid hospital gown.

There was a knock at the door, "Delivery for a Miss. Blair Cornelia Waldorf."

Blair rolled her eyes, "Serena told you my middle name?"

"Yep."

"She's going to have to pay for that," She grinned, "But what are you doing here Chuck? I thought they were just sending a car…"

"They were, but we thought that since I didn't get to see you yesterday, you might not want to ride home alone…" Chuck suggested.

Blair smiled, "We?"

"Serena and I…"

"So is the Upper East Side going to become some polygamous colony or something? Serena seems to almost be a part of our relationship these days…"

Chuck just rolled his eyes playfully, handing her the clothes he'd brought along. Blair smiled appreciatively, thanked him, and proceeded into the bathroom to change. She grinned when she realised what he'd brought: Her favourite jeans (yes, Blair Waldorf actually wore jeans), a comfortable, purple-knit top which hugged her sides (the designer label had long since worn off), black leather, mid-calf boots, along with a silver watch and necklace with a heart pendant that matched. She smiled at the outfit after she'd changed. If he picked this out, he had more fashion sense than she'd thought. Probably more than she was comfortable with her boyfriend having… Especially Chuck Bass…

She cut off her thoughts as she spied her makeup bag still sitting on the counter. She hadn't even noticed it. She smiled once more and emptied the bag.

About ten minutes later, she emerged and Chuck sighed impatiently, "Finally. I thought you'd nev- Wow. You look great."

She rolled her eyes at him, grinning, "You're just saying that to suck up." She laughed, walking over to him and planting a sweet kiss on his lips before grabbing his hand and leading him to the door, "Come on. I want to get out of here and never come back."

She led him out to the front desk, where she was successfully discharged. They were about to walk away when a thought occurred to Blair.

"Hold on," She told Chuck, walking back to the desk, "Excuse me? I was wondering if you could tell me the status of one of your patients, a Melanie Kerrington?"

The nurse at the desk looked new to the job, she had that excited look, "May I ask your relationship to the patient?"

"I'm… her cousin…" Blair lied, hoping the idiot bought it. There was no way that they'd give her anything on Melanie if she told them she was a friend.

"Really?" The nurse asked in that eager-to-please tone. Blair could feel Chuck's analytical eyes boring into the back of her head.

"Really."

"Miss. Waldorf… No offence, but you expect me to believe that you, member of one of the most prominent families in New York, are related to the Kerringtons, a family that resides in Brooklyn?"

"Yeah," Blair said as if it were obvious.

The nurse seemed to buy the response, probably because Blair didn't hesitate and seemed vaguely annoyed. She had always prided herself on her acting ability.

"Alright… I guess it wouldn't hurt. It's not like you'd harm her or anything, right?" the nurse asked.

"Of course not," Blair reassured.

"Alright, let me look her up. Melanie Kerrington, was it?"

Blair nodded her agreement.

The nurse typed in the information, clicking on a few links to take her to the page where the information on Melanie was shown. Blair watched as the nurse settled on a page, her eyes scanning the information. The nurse's face fell. Blair's stomach knotted. What was it? Was Melanie alright?

"Miss-Miss. Waldorf. I'm sorry to say that Melanie Kerrington was taken off life support late last night."

Blair's whole body went numb… _Melanie was dead?_

* * *

**A/N: Have to end it there, even though it's a bit short. I'll have an update pretty quickly once again, because I already know what's going to happen and I've already written it out in my head. Just have to get it down on the computer then I'll be able to post it. Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Homecoming

**Told you it was going to be pretty quick… Thanks for any reviews I've received!**

**Chapter 14: The Homecoming**

Blair clutched the edge of the desk to steady herself. She almost wasn't sure if she'd stay conscious before she felt an arm wrap around her waist, supporting her. She fell back against Chuck as he carefully steered her away from the desk, towards the elevator, where they rode in silence to the ground floor. He led her towards the limo which was waiting out front. He'd told her a couple of days ago that Gossip Girl had exposed them. She'd brushed it off, which surprised everyone. He opened the door for her, which would have surprised her if she wasn't in shock. He never opened the door of his limo. His driver was usually out there already. He guided her in with his hand on her lower back, climbing in after her. Blair leaned her head against the cool glass of the window, her hand loosely clasped in Chuck's.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly.

She simply shook her head.

"When you do, I'm here," Was all he said, before turning to look out his own window.

The rest of the ride passed in silence, Blair lost in thought.

_This is all my fault… How could I possibly even think of leaving Melanie alone with Trish? Trish was just plain evil, Melanie was a naïve little kid… Okay, maybe not a little kid, but a young girl. She was no match for Trish. Trish would know exactly which buttons to push and how far to push them. She was much more manipulative than Gary. I should have told Melanie to go with Gary, I should have gone with Trish. Sure, even I might not have been enough of a match for Trish, she probably would've known not to push the Nate buttons as much as the Chuck ones… Trish would have probably tricked me into dying… It would have been better than Melanie… Melanie didn't deserve this… If anything, I deserved her fate. I'm the miserable bitch. Melanie was the one with the passion for life, the one that had everything ahead of her, and now she's gone…_

Blair was jolted from her thoughts as they arrived at her penthouse. The elevator ride was just as quiet as the car ride, similar to the penthouse they stepped into. At least for the moment.

"MISS BLAIR! MISS BLAIR! YOU'RE HOME! YOU'RE HOME!" Dorota screamed, charging at Blair the minute the elevator doors dinged shut. She engulfed Blair in a giant bear hug. Blair, still somewhat out of it, just returned the hug, although not with the same ferocity as Dorota.

"Glad to be back Dorota. If you don't mind, I'm kind of tired. I think I'd just like to go to bed."

Dorota sent her a weird look. It was four in the afternoon…

As Chuck took Blair upstairs, she reflected upon everything. She just wanted to forget it all.

Blair entered her room first, Chuck following. Before he knew what hit him, Blair turned around and flung herself at him, kissing him fiercely. Chuck was surprised, but kissed her back until she shoved him into a wall, trying to unbutton his shirt. He grabbed her hands to stop her, pushing her away as gently as he could.

Confusion and hurt flashed in her eyes.

"What the hell, Blair?" Chuck asked angrily.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" She asked innocently.

Chuck ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "No…No.. I jus-"

"Then why'd you stop?" She cut him off, that lost little girl look in her eyes.

He sighed again, "Because…Because it isn't right!"

"How isn't it right? We're together. Couples do this kind of thing…"

"Not like this. Not randomly. Not after one's been in a two and a half week coma!"

Blair looked extremely hurt as she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"What's this all about Blair?"

"I-I-I want to show you how much you mean to me…" Blair stammered.

"Bullshit. That's not what it was about. There's something more to it."

"No-I…" Blair trailed off as Chuck shot her a 'cut the crap' look. She approached him slowly. He looked a little apprehensive. She looked down as she stopped a couple of inches away, her voice became very small as she spoke, "I just wanted to forget, okay?" She looked up, desperation showing through her voice and eyes as she reached out to grab his face in both hands, trying to meet his eyes, "I want you to make me forget."

Chuck exhaled, closing his eyes, when he looked up, Blair looked at him, the desperation back in her eyes.

"Blair, I can't _make_ you forget. It'll always come back," he told her softly, touching her cheek. She pulled away, turning away as well. Chuck sighed yet again.

"I know," She said softly, as if she were giving up, "I'm sorry."

Chuck was silent and Blair busied herself with pulling pillows off her bed. He frowned when she got into the bed, patting the spot next to her.

"Come on, don't be afraid… It's not like I'm going to jump you again…" She felt weird that she was the one saying this to Chuck and not the other way around. He moved over towards her cautiously. Once he was close enough, she rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist, pulling him onto the bed with unexpected strength. He landed on top of her, his face inches from hers.

He smirked, "You were saying?"

"I'm not the one on top now am I?" She smirked right back. He leaned in as her smirk transformed to a smile and their lips touched lightly. They pulled back but Blair stopped him from going too far away by wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him in for another kiss.

He pulled away shortly after, moving off her, making to move off the bed as well, but she pulled him back, her eyes pleading.

"Don't leave, please?"

Chuck looked hesitant, but then Blair spoke again, "Please? We can just sit."

Chuck could feel himself giving in, and after a moment of that pleading look, he surrendered and climbed onto the bed next to her. She immediately smiled and laid her head on his chest, snuggling against his side. He stroked her curls and soon he felt her breathing slow, indicating that she was asleep. When Dorota peeked in a little bit later, she saw that both teenagers were fast asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit short, but there's ONE MORE CHAPTER left. I'm still undecided if I want to add an epilogue, so there might be 2, but I'm pretty sure just her return to school. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Blair's Little Problem

**Thanks for the reviews guys! This is the second to last chapter. A short epilogue is in the works, because of how I left this one.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Blair's Little Problem**

"Alright, so I've called you both here because, as you know, my return to school is happening tomorrow, and we have a few problems. Or shall I say one little problem," Blair smiled sweetly at the occupants of her room. Serena actually looked scared while Chuck, Kati and Iz looked eager. Blair appraised her resources, or should she say the resources that weren't scared shitless.

Kati and Iz had come to see her the day after her discharge from the hospital. They'd been apologetic and very informative on the little problem Blair was faced with. Blair welcomed them back with open arms, for now. She'd always like Kati and IZ. They were very loyal and always knew what to be on the lookout for. They were really great assets that Blair needed on her side. That, and she really had no right to be picky about her friends these days. She needed all the help she could get…

"So… what are you thinking?" Chuck asked, smirking.

"I'm thinking total social destruction. My little problem must be taken care of."

Serena's eyes widened in horror as the other four conspirators in the room smirked.

**

* * *

**

"Everybody ok with the plan?" Blair asked after they'd come up with a reasonable scheme. Sure, it wasn't much of a plan, but it'd do just fine to dethrone that wannabe.

"Um, no! Hello? Serena is still in the room! Serena is NOT ok with this! B, think about it, do you really want to do this?"

"Hmmmm… Yeah, I do."

Serena sighed in exasperation, "Think about this B. Really think about it. Fighting fire with Fire only makes a bigger fire."

"Of course it does, that's why I'm fighting with water," Blair answered, but continued at Serena's confused face, "I'm fighting with water, because as soon as this happens, Little J's fire is going to be put out so fast she couldn't even try to salvage it."

Serena sighed, "I don't feel very comfortable with my role in this, B. Dan and I are just starting to get back on track, G could still resurface, and my mom's already worried that I'm a crack head again… This could ruin all of that."

"S, you're the only one she'd trust. I need you to do it… Please?"

Everyone in the room's eyes widened; Blair Waldorf never said please…

Serena sighed, "Fine." Blair's smirk was replaced as Serena bit her lip. Blair handed her friend the phone, and Serena dialed the number, listening to the ring nervously. When the familiar, bitchy voice answered, she reminded herself that she was doing this for her best friend, and that Blair needed her, before she finally spoke.

"Hey… Jenny? It's me, Serena. I need to your help…"

* * *

Blair could barely contain her anticipation as she waited for Serena, Kati, and Iz to come back with a verdict of whether or not this was going to work. Chuck laughed softly as she could barely contain herself from bouncing in her computer chair. She checked her phone every few minutes. If she'd had this her way, she would have been there taking the pictures herself, but because of the fact that she was highly noticeable and Jenny would suspect something if she was there with a phone, snapping pictures… And, of course, Chuck couldn't be sent in because of his reputation for blackmail and such, so Kati and Iz would have to do. The pair were sitting in Blair's room, waiting for the call that the pictures were in place.

"Waldorf, would you settle down?" Chuck asked, a bit irritable.

"No. I can't. This is too exciting."

"Sure... Whatever you say," he drawled.

"And besides, what else can we do?"

"I could think of one thing..." he answered, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Serena was greeting the petite blonde that had just arrived at their meeting place, "Jenny. Thanks for meeting me. I really needed a friend that I could trust for moral support." Serena made sure to look helpless and lost, just as Blair had described. She couldn't believe that she was doing this… Why couldn't Kati or Iz do it? Jenny was likely to believe them, wasn't she? This little stunt could get her into the deepest hole she'd been in since her druggie days. Actually, the hole would probably be the same size because it was exactly the same kind of thing that would happen in her druggie days… Serena took a deep breath as she listened to Jenny speaking.

"…I just don't understand," she was saying. Serena hadn't even realized she was talking, "Isn't there someone else you could go to with this? Like Blair, Eric, Dan?"

Serena answered, "No. Blair wouldn't come with me. She wouldn't want to be seen anywhere near that place. And Eric's already been there enough, I didn't want to worry him either. I also didn't want him squealing to Mom. Dan, well, Dan and I are on rocky ground, I don't want him to know. It might just be the last straw in our relationship. I don't want him to think any less of me. You won't tell him, will you? Please don't tell him!"

Jenny bit her lip, "I don't know, Serena… What if someone sees us? We'll both be ruined."

"Don't worry about it. If something happens, I'll set people straight. You can-" Serena paused, feeling her voice catch with the huge lie she was about to tell. Blair had better be grateful for this. After a deep breath, Serena continued, "you can trust me, Jenny."

The shorter blonde seemed to accept Serena's word, and nodded. The two started walking towards the street to grab a cab. Serena heard a phone click, signifying that the first picture had been taken. In the taxi, Serena's phone vibrated about three minutes into the ride. She flipped it open, careful to hide it from Jenny. She hadn't seen a phone anywhere on Jenny, and was grateful for it. She recognized Gossip Girl's number and immediately opened the post. She gasped when she read it, alerting Jenny that something was wrong. Jenny's head snapped over to her, blue eyes full of concern.

"What's wrong Serena? Did something happen?"

"No, nothing. It's just- Well; someone must have seen us leaving the Met because there's a picture of us on Gossip Girl's blog. I understand if you don't want to go through with this, they're watching now…" Serena knew this wasn't part of the master plan, but she had to give Jenny the option to back out. She couldn't deal with the fact that she had led Jenny into a trap. She had to make sure that Jenny agreed to everything. Besides, Serena thought with a slight smirk, if she agrees to come along, with the knowledge that people are watching, and then she might not even blame me. She'd feel guilty because it was her fault she was caught there; she was presented with the option to back out, but chose not to. Serena held in the smirk that was almost showing. She felt guilty, but she knew Jenny deserved this. Jenny was without a doubt the worst UES queen that had ever ruled, and she was even bitchier than Blair… if that was possible… Serena read over the post once more…

**Attention Upper East Siders, looks like S and J are out on the town for some fun sisterly bonding, or maybe not so fun. The two were spotted hopping into a cab at the Met steps donning the customary designer labels and serious expressions that are required of our residents. Oh S, what have you done now? And the million-dollar question, why are you turning to Little J instead of B?**

The taxi pulled over at the front of their destination: The Ostroff Center. Jenny had agreed to go through with it, believing that if Serena didn't get help soon, she might just crash and burn. Jenny cared about Serena. After all, she was like a sister to her, and she wasn't about to desert her. Serena heard a click as they stepped out of the taxi, and a second as they stood before the doors. The knot of guilt in her stomach tightened as she and Jenny entered the Ostroff Center, where they sat in the waiting room. Jenny looked around nervously and Serena placed a hand over hers to calm the girl down. Kati chose that moment to snap a picture of the pair. Then, the doctor came out and called Serena's name. Jenny stood up first, Iz snapped the photo of Serena sitting and Jenny standing, and then the pair left to call Blair. However, just before she left, Kati doubled back on instinct and took a picture of the two entering the office together. Maybe Serena could be cropped out…

**

* * *

**

Blair's phone rang, interrupting Blair and Chuck, who were making out on her bed. Blair reached for her phone from underneath Chuck, who was currently kissing her neck.

"Chuck! C'mon I have to get that."

"No you don't. They can leave a message, "He murmured against her skin. She almost gave in, but knew that it was Kati, so she pushed him away.

"Nope. That's Kati with the results." She moved over to her phone, answering it. "Hey Kati! How'd it go?"

There was a pause and then, "No we weren't."

"No."

"Alright, maybe, but that's beside the point. I want to know if you got the pictures."

"Excellent, send them to me."

Chuck looked over at her after she hung up, "She got them?" Blair nodded; the plan was set in motion. Now she just had to get the pictures and crop Serena out of them, and then Gossip Girl would be thanking her for eternity. Gossip Girl seemed to hate Jenny almost as much as Blair did.

* * *

Blair sat at her computer, cropping the photos of Jenny and Serena at the Ostroff Center. She was currently trying to crop Serena out of the picture that showed Jenny and Serena entering the office together. She had gotten the bulk of Serena out, but was still trying to get her hand out of Jenny's. Chuck was standing behind her, which was not helping. His scent was wafting through her nose, making it impossible to concentrate. She could feel the warmth of his body as it bent closer to hers. She sighed in frustration.

"Chuck, can you, like, go over there or something?" Blair asked, annoyed.

She could hear Chuck smirking. No she was not crazy, she could actually hear it.

"Why? Am I being distracting?" He breathed in her ear. Her arms broke out in goose-bumps.

"No, you would just be more useful over there."

Chuck rolled his eyes, but didn't move.

"Chuck," Blair warned.

"Blair," he responded in the same tone.

Blair rolled her eyes, "You're impossible."

"Thanks. I take pride in being impossible. Especially when it's to somebody as ravishing as yourself," he said into her ear, sending another round of shivers down her spine.

"Great, now I am telling you that I need to get Serena out of this picture, so you need to go away."

Chuck still didn't move.

"What's it going to take to get you to move?" Blair asked, not realizing what a stupid question that was until it was out, "Stupid question. The answer is no."

Chuck laughed lightly from behind her, "Why not?"

"Because I said so. Now go, or it won't EVER happen AGAIN."

Chuck sighed and did as he was told. Blair smirked and continued to work on the photo.

**

* * *

**

"Finally! It's done!" Blair exclaimed, looking adoringly at her work. The photo on the screen depicted a nervous Jenny entering the doctor's office at the Ostroff center alone, Serena sitting in a nearby chair for moral support. Blair grinned devilishly as Chuck gave a similar exclamation to hers and came over to look over her work. He nodded his approval.

"Well Waldorf, I must say you have outdone yourself this time," He drawled.

"Yes, I must say I have. I'm rather proud of this one, even if it is a lamer plan than some of the others."

Blair looked over the pictures one last time before opening up an email window, typing in Gossip Girl's address, and attaching the photos she'd so carefully doctored to erase any trace of Serena being the one that had been the original cause of the trip.

**Gossip Girl, just thought you might like to know that Little J isn't as innocent as we all thought she was. At least she knows when to get help…**

**xoxo,**

**B.**

"Wait. You're actually going to let gossip girl know that _you_ sent the pictures?" Chuck asked her, disbelieving.

"Of course. I'm not going to let someone else take credit for this. And besides, if she knows that _I_ was the one to bring her down, she's going to fear me even more. There's no way she'd try to fight me. Nobody would dare fight me after this."

"I guess you have a point."

"Of course I do," Blair told him, as if it were obvious. She clicked the send button and sat back, a smirk plastered on her face.

"You know…" Chuck began slyly, "You're sexy as hell when you're plotting."

"Really now… am I?" Blair asked innocently.

"Yeah," he replied, approaching her from behind. She turned around and their lips just touched as their phones simultaneously beeped, signifying a message. Chuck growled in frustration at the constant interruptions.

Blair, however, pulled away, skipping over to the desk to get her phone. She smiled broadly as she read the post on the blog.

**Gossip Girl here, bringing you breaking news. Seems that S and J's sisterly bonding wasn't all that much bonding. They were spotted entering the Ostroff Center late this afternoon. If you don't believe me, see for yourself. My favorite scandals are always ones with pictures attached… And I know you're all dying to know just who finally took the initiative to dethrone Miss. Addiction, and I'm happy to say that the brave soul was brave enough to even attach her name, or at least initial. That's right folks, you heard it here first, newly recovered ex-queen B was the one to make Little J's dirty little secret public. Better watch your backs, because B is out for blood…**

**You Know You Love Me:**

**XOXO, Gossip Girl**

Blair's smild only got wider as she clicked on the link to transfer to the attached pictures. They were all there, every last one. Yes, Little J was over, and life was looking up…

* * *

**A/N: Alright, that's the end of the meat of the story. A short epilogue will be posted within a few days hopefully. Please review! **


	16. Chapter 16: Epilogue

**Alright, thank you for your reviews and here is your last chapter… _sniffles slightly_ Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Epilogue- Chapter 16**

Blair entered the gates of the school, Chuck beside her, his hand in hers giving her the reassurance that she craved. She faltered for a moment. Sure, Little Jenny had been taken care of last week, and Blair had been restored to her power, but that still didn't mean that she was any less nervous. Every single day since Little J's take-down, people had stopped talking when she had entered the courtyard and stared. Complete silence, and tons of eyes on her. Well, tons of eyes except two. Nate refused to look anywhere near her, but surprisingly, she didn't mind. Nate was old news. She sighed, remembering the confrontation she'd had with him the day of her return to school…

* * *

"_Blair!" called a voice from behind her, causing the newly returned Blair to whirl around. She'd known exactly who it was even before she saw his familiar face, framed by his wild, golden hair. She gave him a dead stare in return. _

_He caught up to her and Chuck in the hallway. It was lunch and they had been trying to escape un-noticed to somewhere peaceful, where nobody would stare. _

"_Blair," he stated once more._

"_Nate," she pursed her lips, giving him the cold once-over she often gave Little J._

_He shuddered, and she held back a smirk. He'd never been on the receiving end of one of her glares before._

"_Can I talk to you…alone?" He asked. She almost laughed. Wow. He had some nerve…_

_Blair considered it for a moment, and then, slowly, replied, "I guess…"_

_Chuck almost seemed like he was going to protest, but she gave him a look, a look she used to give Nate, and he withheld any objections. She followed Nate into an empty classroom. He turned slowly once they were inside._

"_Well?" She asked, tapping her foot impatiently. _

"_I just wanted to say that I'm glad you're ok."_

"_That's it?"_

"_No, not exactly…"_

"_Then what else?"_

"_I…uh…I don't know how to say this…" Nate shuffled his feet, finding the ground fascinating._

"_Just spit it out already."_

"_I don't know what you see in Chuck and I don't know how he could be better than me and I don't understand why you would want someone like him when you had someone like me!" Nate finally blurted out, all in one breath. He actually winced at the glare she gave him this time._

"_What do I see? How he could be better than you? How can't he?!" She cried, "How could you even _think_ that you were better than him? You were always pawning me off on him, and you were always more interested in Serena! You weren't dedicated to me, don't even try to deny it, because you were more dedicated to my best friend, the girl you had a one-night stand with and then she fled town and you failed to mention any of it! Oh, and lets not forget, that when she left, instead of coming to comfort me, your GIRLFRIEND, you chased after her, and sent your best friend to deal with me! Making him tell lies about your whereabouts lets not forget!"_

_As Blair paused for breath Nate tried to open his mouth to protest, but Blair cut him off before he even got out the first syllable. _

"_Oh, and how about the first time that I got drunk with Serena? Instead of caring about me, you sent Chuck! I was in some pervert's lap for Christ's sake! But you were too busy kissing Serena to care!" Blair gave a triumphant smirk at Nate's quickly widening eyes, "Didn't think I remembered that, did you?"_

_Blair ranted for a few more minutes, ending with a cold, "So you want to know what I see in him? I see a guy that's always going to be there for me." At Nate's protest of 'It's Chuck... he's not dependable...' she added, "I'm pretty sure you'll find he is. But to satisfy your coming objection, if he's not, which i doubt, I guess I'll settle on the fact that he's not infatuated with my best friend." _

_Nate cut her off from insulting him more with an 'I'm sorry' and left, his tail between his legs. Obviously he had thought his case was fool-proof, but Blair saw all the gaping holes. He hadn't looked her in the eye since…_

* * *

Blair took a deep breath. She suddenly registered a pair of hazel eyes burning into her, and snapped her head to look at Chuck, not having noticed she'd stopped.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, frowning.

She nodded, "Yeah… yeah. Can we just… not go in yet?"

Chuck gave her a crooked smile, turning to lean against the wall. "Sure."

Blair stood beside the wall, predictably refusing to touch it. Chuck smirked but she decided to let it go as she remembered what had happened after lunch that same day…

* * *

_Blair was sitting in her last class of the day, waiting to be dismissed, when she got the shock of her life. Hazel and Penny approached her. They sat down in front of her. They said hi. She was wondering what was up with them when they finally said it outright:_

"_We miss you, B." Penny blurted out._

"_Yeah, school just isn't the same without you… You're the _Queen._" Hazel added._

_Blair scoffed, "Yeah, _former_ Queen. Not unlike Little J over there," Blair pointed at a dishevelled looking Jenny, sitting alone in the courtyard, visible from the classroom via a window. _

_Both girls glanced briefly at the fallen freshman, before scoffing themselves. _

"_Please. You are _not_ comparable to _that,_" Penny said._

"_Yeah, I mean, you brought her down. Really, you are the heir to the throne, if you think about it. Little J shouldn't have ever been in power…" Hazel added, once again having to get her two cents in. _

_The last sentence Hazel spoke was more to herself, but Blair responded to it anyways, "Yes, she should have."_

_She received puzzled looks from both girls._

"_She brought me down, so the throne _should_ have been hers by your logic." Hazel seemed about to protest with some dumb, confused exclamation, but Blair continued, "With help from Chuck, of course. Sure, Chuck delivered the major blow, but Little J delivered the one that hit home the most, at least until later that night," Blair muttered the last part, but both girls seemed to have caught it, judging by the odd looks on their faces. They didn't know she'd gone to see Chuck at the Palace Bar that night, and she didn't intend them to, so she kept speaking, drawing their attention away from the statement, "She was the one that told Nate who it was that I slept with, causing Nate to throw a Natey Fit and assume that I was worse than him," Blair realized once again that she'd said too much, because none of the girls knew about Nate and Serena's betrayal either, and quickly continued, hoping to lose them, "So she really brought about the downfall of Blair Waldorf because, lets face it, with Nate on my side, everyone would have believed me and thought Gossip Girl was wrong."_

_Both girls sat in silence for a moment until the bell rang and Blair vacated her seat, saying goodbye to the two girls. Predictably, they followed her within about ten seconds and proceeded to beg Blair to come back. She eventually gave in (like she wouldn't?) and Blair Waldorf was once again the Queen of the Upper East Side (at least as far as teenagers went…)_

* * *

Blair noticed that people were giving them weird looks as they passed, she glanced over at Chuck, to notice that he was standing with his eyes closed. She smacked him on the arm, making him jump.

"What the hell?"

"Did the bell ring?"

"Yeah, like a second ago, why?"

"Chuck! You were supposed to tell me if it rang!" Blair smacked him again.

"Ow! Don't abuse me!" He then lowered his voice to a low, almost-whisper, "Or else I'll have to teach you a lesson…"

Ignoring the shivers that jolted down her spine, Blair rolled her eyes, "Oh, no. You don't get to teach me anything for a very long time."

She began walking into the school, smirking at the look on her boyfriend's face. She suddenly didn't care what people thought or if they looked at her. Let them look if they wanted. It didn't bother her as much as it would have before she'd been in that coma. As odd as it sounded, that coma was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She'd finally gotten the chance to confront all of her issues and more or less defeat them. Now, she was issue-free. Or, as issue-free as you can be on the Upper East Side. It _is_ home to Manhattan's elite after all…

* * *

**A/N: Alright! That's it… I hope you all enjoyed reading it, because I really enjoyed writing it. This is the first major (Major meaning over three chapters) fanfic I've completed! Yay me! Thanks for reading and thanks to everybody who has reviewed this as well!**


End file.
